


From a distance

by Linvn2289



Category: Beyblade
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-06-20 03:29:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 31,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15525066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linvn2289/pseuds/Linvn2289
Summary: What more can a man ask for when he has everything, a beautiful wife, two healthy and also beautiful children, a good job, house and the entire family life? He never knew that he had wanted more, that he was not entirely content with his 'perfect life', but at what price does all of these new pleasures come? (Bryan x Kai; Kai x Bryan)





	1. Chapter 1

From a distance  
Chapter 1 – What am I missing?

In all his life since he can remember, he has always felt something missing within him, like a part of him is missing, but he never knew what it was. The older he got, the stronger that feeling got and no matter what he did, that feeling never went away. He had delved in various drugs, in various dangerous sports, and he even took on a few ‘adventures’ that only the crazed adrenaline junkies would enjoy, but nothing could extinguish that agonising feeling within him.

Then he reached his mid twenties, 24 to be exact, and then he met her, Anastasia Grekov, his love, his partner, his friend, his everything, and finally, that feeling of missing something went away, and he thought that it was because his soul was longing for its other half, for its soul mate which he was fortunate enough to have found in his blonde haired wife.

After two years of dating and being engaged for half a year, they finally married and a year after their wedding, they welcomed their first child, Mya, a spitting image of her mother. Two years later their son, Mikhail, was born, and luckily this time, his genes were the dominant ones as their son looked just like him; beautiful grey eyes and very light lavender coloured hair.

He had everything, and he still has everything that any man can dream about, but this last month, that annoying feeling of something being missing within his life has returned, and this time it has returned with a force, and it is really starting to piss him off.

It is somewhere in the early morning hours in the Kuznetsov household, most of the occupants fast asleep, all for one, the head of the household, Bryan Kuznetsov. Up until now he has been unable to fall asleep all because of that stupid feeling that has returned, and tonight it is the strongest it has ever been, and he just cannot understand why.  
He has been lying on his back the entire time, holding on to Anastasia, and he has been prying his brain on trying to figure out what could be missing from his life.

‘What the hell is going on? Why do I feel like this? The more I think about it, the more it seems I am drifting further away from the answer. I have everything; a loving wife, two beautiful and healthy children, a well paying job, enough friends, pets, an excellent sex life,’ Bryan just smirking at that last part because it is true, he has married a sex tiger, never mind a sex kitten, ‘so why in the hell do I have this stupid feeling?! Maybe I should go see a shrink or something; maybe I am busy losing my marbles and this is me finally going insane.’

Just then a soft groan is heard from beside Bryan, it just being his wife who is stirring in her sleep. She mumbles a few words, Bryan just smiling to this at how adorable his wife can be when she sleeps, and as if feeling like someone is looking at her, Anastasia groggily opens her eyes and looks up at Bryan, and due to her excellent night vision, she sees her husband looking at her.

“What time is it?” she asks while stretching out her left arm and giving one long and meaningful yawn.

“Don’t know; go back to sleep, sweetness.”

“You first,” is all Anastasia replies, another yawn following afterwards.

“Later; I am not tired.”

This immediately peaks Anastasia’s interest and just like that, gone is the constant yawning.

“Really? Anything I can do to help you with that, my love?” 

His eye sight may not be as good as his wife’s eyesight, but he can already see that sly smirk on her face, and her tone is already a dead giveaway on what is going on in that head of hers, and Bryan can also just smirk at that.

“And how would you like to help, sweetness?” Bryan’s tone of voice also being a devious and playful one right now.

Anastasia says nothing and instead gets on top of Bryan and takes it upon herself to remove her night dress, Bryan’s hands automatically moving to his wife’s breasts where he starts to massage them both. Anastasia leans down and captures Bryan’s lips where the married couple starts to engage in a very passionate and very heated make-out session, soft moans and groans coming from the both of them.

After some time, Bryan finds himself on top of his wife, making passionate love to her, but while being caught up in this very heated and intimate moment, his thoughts just cannot stop wandering to what could be missing in his life.

‘What is your heart and soul longing for, Kuznetsov?’

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Have you got their blankets, my love?!”

“Yes, sweetness, with their bags and all of their crap!”

“Your language, Kuznetsov!”

Bryan just cringes at that, knowing very well that Anastasia hates it when he uses crude language around their daughter, not to mention swear words; Anastasia will easily slap him if he steps out of line with his language.

Bryan is currently sitting in Anastasia’s family van with Mya on his lap, she pretending to play drums on the steering wheel, while the two of them are patiently waiting in the garage for Anastasia and Mikhail to finish up in the kitchen. Anastasia is quickly changing Mikhail’s diaper before they leave for Miriam’s get together.

Miriam and her fiancé, Spencer is getting married in three weeks’ time and so the engaged couple has decided to invite all of their friends over for a sleepover seeing as it will be the last time that they will be able to do something like this seeing as the couple will move to Yekaterinburg two weeks after the wedding, which is about 1800km from Moscow and unfortunately, no one can just get in the car and drive over there for a quick lunch or something, hence the sleepover.

Miriam’s cousin, Valeria, is also coming to the sleepover and she is coming all the way from Novosibirsk, a journey which is mostly done by plane. Only true adventurers and very patient people will take on this 4000 km trip, and Valeria’s husband is anything but patient. Valeria will be accompanied with her husband and their twin daughters of six years old. They will be the only couple at the party that will be new; all the others are already very good friends with each other.

Bryan is just casually leaning with his head against the head rest of the seat, he just watching lovingly as he daughter continues to beat on the steering wheel, his thoughts all of a sudden shifting to that what he has been trying to ignore for a while now: that something is missing in his life.

‘Maybe it is religion that I am missing; yeah, that’s it. I need to start going to church because let’s face it, at 32 a man should have some type of higher of power to trust in, and now it seems like that higher power is calling me. As soon as this get together is over, and also the wedding, I will ask Anastasia if we can start going to church; she of course will have no objection, so it is already a made out situation. Yes! Finally I have found the answer!’ Bryan yells out loud within his mind, he feeling so relived right now that he abruptly pulls little Mya into a tight embrace, the little girl just scowling at her father for interrupting her play time.

Soon enough, the family of four is complete, and on their way to Miriam and Spencer’s place, Bryan feeling much lighter after that epiphany that he has had, and even Anastasia is noticing his change in demeanour.

“You okay, my love?”

“Never been better, sweetness, and if I have not mentioned it today, I love you,” Bryan says while taking Anastasia’s left hand in his right hand and places a kiss on top of her hand while quickly taking his eyes off of the road, and Anastasia can also just smile at this sweet gesture of her husband.

That is why she has fallen in love with this man, and why she keeps falling in love with him every single day, because on the outside he looks like an arrogant, obnoxious and very hard guy, when in fact he is just a gullible big guy with a very small heart.

“I love you too, my love.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The laughter of children is filling the back yard, the laughter accompanied with the chatter and laughter of the adults that are watching over the children as they are all playing together.

It is mostly the men that are supervising the children as the women are all in the house busy preparing the food that has to go on to the fire that is already burning like a maniac. Out of the large group of friends, Miriam and Spencer are the only ones without children but that is their own fault because for years the two have denied their feelings for each other.

However, after some clever scheming from their friends, the two landed up in a situation where they were forced to admit their feelings for each other, and since then, the two could not have been happier, and it can be seen every time the two look at each other. Their eyes just shine with pure adoration for each other.

Bryan is casually sitting on one of the comfortable chairs on the very large porch with little Mikhail on his lap, and in his other hand he is holding on to his beer, all while being deep in conversation with Tala, Bryan’s best friend since the age of 15.

“Do you think Ana will let you come, Bry?”

“Tala, I am the man of my house, so I don’t know if I will be allowed to play outside,” the two friends just bursting into laughter because they both know, Bryan may be the head of the house and be a very big guy at 1,94, but Anastasia wears the pants in the house because that blonde haired woman with the spring green coloured eyes has got a temper worse than a mama lion that is protecting her young, and as the saying goes that every man knows by heart: happy wife, happy life.

“But don’t worry, I will ask her. If I can promise that wife of mine that I will not drink before doing it, I think she will be fine.”

“Not drink? What the hell, Bry? That’s the best part of it all!”

Bryan just smiles and taps his nose with the hand that is holding the beer bottle, to which Tala just grins at and then winks his eye at Bryan.

Tala wants to take Bryan water skiing on the Moskva River, but not just any water skiing; they are going to do it with a racing boat, although the boat will not go on full speed otherwise they may end up breaking their necks. This boat will just be a bit faster than most of the boats that are used for water skiing.

“Spence!” everyone suddenly hears Miriam calling, meaning that his sweet fiancée is looking for him.

With a groan, the big man gets up and goes in to see what the damsel in distress needs.

About ten minutes or so after Spencer has been called in, Anastasia comes walking out with Tala’s wife, Alisia, the two women taking their places next to their husbands, each one with a glass of red wine in hand. By now little Mikhail has fallen asleep on his father’s lap and Bryan is holding the little boy securely in his left arm as Mikhail rests his head on his father’s very broad chest.

“Do you want me to take him in, my love?”

“It’s okay, sweetness; I got it. I will go put him down rafter I have finished this beer,” Bryan says while swinging his bottle about to show there is only about two or three more sips left.

“Okay. Miriam’s cousin and her family are also on their way; they somehow got lost along the way and Spencer had to go and get him.”

Tala and Bryan just sniggers at this, Anastasia and Alisia not understanding why.

“And what is so funny about that, boys? Everyone gets lost sometime.”

“Yeah right; have they never heard of GPS?”

“Maybe the car that they are renting does not have it, smartass?”

“Pfffth, please.”

Bryan takes one large sip of his beer, finishing the last of the contents in one swallow while Tala gets scolded by Alisia for making fun at why the family got lost; thank whoever is up there that Anastasia does not do those things when it is not necessary. Bryan gets up and places a kiss on top of Anastasia’s head before he makes his way into the house to put little Mikhail to bed. He is going to stay with his son to make sure that he sleeping soundly before he is going to join his wife back on the porch. 

As Bryan walks up the stairs, he clearly hears the greetings take place in the small foyer, that being a very clear sign that Miriam’s cousin has finally arrived, Bryan just rolls his eyes at this as he thinks back to how they could get lost; couldn’t they plan ahead to see whether they know where the house is or not? What if it was the day of the wedding? Then they most definitely would have missed the whole do, not that it is his problem anyway.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

About 7 or 8 minutes has already passed as Bryan makes his way down stairs. Little Mikhail is fast asleep and a bomb can be dropped next to that boy and it will not wake him up.  
As Bryan walks through the house, he notices that it is very quiet in the kitchen, and he guesses that everyone is outside now seeing as the late comers has finally arrived. Bryan walks onto the porch and immediately searches his wife out, and quickly spots her with her back towards him, she talking to an unknown woman with very long blonde hair, and if he is being honest, she is not bad looking at all, but no one will ever be able to come even remotely close to his super sexy wife.

Bryan embraces Anastasia from behind, this causing her to squeal as she has not expected that, Bryan just smirking at his wife while placing a kiss on her neck.

“My love, this is Valeria, Miriam’s cousin, and this big guy is my husband, Bryan.”

“He really is big; I swear he is just as tall as my husband. Pleased to meet, Bryan.”

“Likewise.”

“Like seriously, how do you guys get so big? You have to meet my husband; he is also this giant. Kai!” she calls after turning towards the fire where the men have all gathered.  
Bryan pays no attention to the husband that will appear any time soon as he starts to kiss Anastasia in her neck, the woman unable to hold in her laughter as she squirms in Bryan’s hold.

“What do you say we ditch them for a few minutes and go and occupy one of the many bathrooms?” Bryan huskily whispers into Anastasia’s ear, she just gasping at that suggestion.

“You are so naughty, my love, and I like it,” she says in that playful tone that Bryan knows all too well.

Bryan is suddenly interrupted from his kissing in his wife’s neck when Valerie turns her attention back to them, and as Bryan straightens up, his looks directly into a pair of brown eyes, he suddenly feeling like someone is examining his soul, it being very freaky right now, as those brown eyes pierce right into his own eyes.

“Bryan, this is my husband, Kai Hiwatari, and Kai love, this is Bryan, Anastasia’s husband.”

Both men shake hands but both of their grips are harder than it should be as the two men continue to look at each other, almost as if sizing each other up. Bryan notices that the guy really is just as tall as he is, but Bryan already does not like this guy; he seems like a very arrogant and obnoxious bastard, and those are traits that Bryan does not like in any human being. Bryan also can’t help but pick up a bad vibe about this guy, almost as if he is bad news.

The two men finally let go of their hands, but their eyes are still locked on each other. Bryan quickly takes note of the guy’s hair, it being two shades of colour. His front hair looks like Air force blue, the back resembling that of Oxford blue, and his hair is in a spiked up style, and although the style seems to be messy, it suits the guy somewhat. He is leaner than himself but Kai looks toned. 

Kai’s eyes are still piercing his own and he can’t help but feel a bit claustrophobic while looking into Kai’s eyes. Bryan is the first to break away from the ‘staring contest’ and places a last kiss on Anastasia’s cheek before informing her that he is going to go and check on Mikhail, and with a last nod of the head at Kai and Valeria, Bryan turns around and heads back inside.

He quickly makes his way up stairs to the room where Mikhail is sleeping and when he enters the room, his heart just softens upon seeing his precious baby boy being fast asleep. Not long after, Anastasia joins Bryan in the room, but instead of just admiring her baby, she starts to suck on Bryan’s left ear lobe after being content with her sleeping boy.

“What did you say earlier about us occupying a bathroom for a while?” Anastasia whispers into his ear with a very seductive voice, Bryan already feeling how his member is filling up with blood.

Bryan says nothing and just takes hold of Anastasia’s right hand and drags her out of the room, right into the nearest bathroom where he slams the door shut and after making sure that it is locked, he lifts up Anastasia and slams her against the bathroom wall, both of them in the mood for a good quickie because that is all they can do right now.  
Mya is still outside and even though there are more than enough adults that are supervising the children, they do not want to leave their daughter alone for too long. Luckily for them, a quickie is just as good as a long full out session, and they both see this quickie as adding some spice to their life, not that they need it in any way whatsoever.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the women are inside of the house, giving the children their baths, and those that are already finished with that chore, are cleaning up the kitchen. The men are busy cleaning up the backyard and picking up all of the toys of the kids, and after this task is completed, they are all just going to relax with a beer afterwards until their life partners join them.  
Bryan and Tala is the last to take a seat, and while taking a seat, Bryan glances over at Kai, who is busy talking to Spencer, but their eyes lock immediately, and Bryan cannot help but feel uncomfortable under the guy’s gaze, almost as if Kai is trying to pry open his soul for any deep dark secrets. Bryan has made up his mind about not liking the guy, and ever since they have been introduced earlier, the two men have been avoiding each other.

Bryan is in no mood to converse with a stuck up asshole, and he suddenly makes his unwelcomed feelings towards Kai very clear by snorting after breaking his eye contact with Kai, and Tala immediately picks up that something is bothering Bryan.

“What’s wrong, and don’t tell me nothing, because you don’t just snort for nothing.”

“What do you know about that Kai guy?”

“Nothing; I just met the guy today. Why do you ask?”

“I don’t like him; he has an attitude problem.”

Tala inconspicuously turns to Kai’s direction, and tries his best to see the attitude that Bryan is talking about but he sees nothing; instead, he sees an easy going guy that has easily fitted into their group of friends without any hassle.

“Are you sure about that, Bry? The guy is actually nice; he is a typical guy’s guy. Maybe you two haven’t talked enough. I am certain that if you two spend some time together, you will change your opinion about the guy. I, for one, like him; he’s cool.”

Again Bryan just snorts and just rolls his eyes as he takes a swig from his beer.

“Whatever; my opinion is not going to change anytime soon, no matter how ‘cool’ the guy is,” Bryan saying the word ‘cool’ in a sarcastic manner.

Tala just silently shakes his head from side to side and decides to steer the conversation into another direction as he starts talking about the latest mustang that has been launched in America, and seeing as Bryan loves all American muscle cars, his attention will quickly turn away from Kai and his so-called attitude.

The conversation does not disappoint, and soon the two long time friends are deep in conversation about which year had the best car to offer. Tala is busy explaining his reasons and while listening to Tala, Bryan cannot help but glance into Kai’s direction, seeing the man with the two toned hair laughing along with Spencer and Brooklyn, but quickly Kai looks into Bryan’s direction, their eyes locking once more with a piercing gaze from both occupants, Kai’s smile slowly disappearing from his face as he and Bryan continues to look at each other.

‘Look all you want, you spoilt brat; my fists fear nothing and no one in this world,’ Bryan thinks to himself while still looking at Kai, Kai being the first one to break eye contact as he once again converses with Spencer and Brooklyn.

Bryan also turns away, thinking that he and Anastasia needs to get to bed ASAP. He and Tala continues with their conversation until the women joins them all where everyone just continues to enjoy the rest of the evening without any hick ups, excluding the occasional glaring from Kai and Bryan where the two just glare at each other for a few seconds and then turn their attention away from each other, and luckily for the two of them, no one else seems to notice their cold attitude towards each other.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 - What just happened?

It is a week till the wedding, and tonight the men are throwing Spencer his bachelor’s party. It is still very early in the morning, most people still being asleep, but not a certain man with two toned hair.

He is sitting at the island counter inside Miriam’s kitchen with a cup of steaming black coffee in front of him, he just watching at how the steam rises from the black liquid.   
Kai is deep in thought as he continues to watch the steam, his thoughts on his current mission. He is not in Moscow for only the wedding, but also because he wants to see the potential of the city because Kai wants to move his business to the capital. He is sick and tired of his current living place because no matter what he does, his past keeps haunting him, his past about his addiction and his very heated affair with one of his clients. Valeria does not know that Kai is planning on moving, but he will discuss it with her as soon as he has made a decision. He knows that he should have discussed it with his wife before hand, but she will not understand, and besides, it is for a better future for their entire family.

Kai is an advocate and a very good one at that as he is smart, and he knows the true art of intimidation, as it has won him many, many cases. About three years ago he was working on a case which involved a divorced couple, but the divorce was not the case, it was the fact that the wife was unfaithful during the marriage, and because their prenuptial agreement had stipulated that should the wife be found guilty of adultery, she will not get a cent from her husband. Well, turns out, the wife was caught in bed with another man, it all caught on footage, but she refused to walk out of the marriage empty handed, and therefore had come to Kai to take on the case.

Kai quickly realised why his client’s husband had put that clause in their prenuptial agreement because she was a woman that enjoyed the attention of the opposite sex, and it did not take long for them so start a very heated affair. Kai would usually tell Valeria that he has to work late, and then he would go to his client’s hotel room and stay there the entire night, and in the morning he would not even bother to go back home, and would just go straight back to the office. 

It was also during this little affair of his that he got addicted to cocaine, all thanks to his venomous client. The cocaine had caused for some very hot and steamy action in between the sheets, or wherever the two lovers had found each other. 

This little affair had lasted longer than it should have because in the end Kai had won the case, and she was rewarded half of her ex-husband’s 550 million dollar fortune, but she did not want to let go off Kai. Kai had told her that it was over between the two of them and that he cannot continue doing this to his wife, but she did not listen. She had started to become obsessive and had even started to threaten his girls, and that was the final straw for Kai. No one, as in NO ONE threatens his family and lives to boast about it, so he did the only thing he could do: he killed her, and burned her body to ashes after dismembering her. That was his one and only murder, and Kai hopes that it stays that way.   
Unfortunately, the damage was already done and Kai was hooked on cocaine. That drug nearly destroyed his marriage; Valeria had stood by Kai but it was not easy for her. Kai just told her that it was stress that had made him turn to it, and he thought that he could kick it, but he was wrong.

In the end Kai was admitted to rehab where he stayed quite a while, but eventually he kicked his horrible addiction, and not once has he thought of doing it again, although he has strayed from his marriage vows a couple of times after that, but nothing too big or too serious; just the casual fling that would last for a week or two, and fortunately for Kai, he can count all of his mistresses on one hand, and that is more than enough for him. Kai refuses to have a repeat of what had happened with his client. 

Kai loves Valeria very much but he knows that they got married way too soon, more like they were forced to get married after he got her pregnant. After he had found out that Valeria was expecting, he decided to do the right thing and marry her, but it does not mean that he does not miss his single life. Before he had met Valeria, he was a typical city boy player, always flashing his money to the ladies just so that he could get them in bed, but after the birth of his daughters, he changed and left behind those playboy manners, until that venomous woman came into his life, and sadly, after his heated affair, Kai could not let go of having a few glimpses of his old life, hence the fling every now and then, but Kai will never repeat what he had with his client, and neither will he ever divorce his wife.

He may miss his playboy lifestyle, but he really loves Valeria very much, not just because she is the mother of his children, but also because he can be himself around her, and she really understands him; Valeria truly is his best friend, and Kai will never trade her for anyone else. 

Kai continues his staring at his cup of coffee when an unexpected pair of arms embraces him from behind, Kai just smiling at this gesture from his wife.

“Why aren’t you sleeping?” he asks as he takes Valeria by her left hand and guides her to his left side where he can place his arm around her waist.

“I missed you body heat, my love, and it just sucks waking up without you. I thought we could lie in for a while longer, just snuggle and cuddle.”

“Later,” Kai says while he kisses her on her cheek.

“I’ll keep you to your word,” Valeria says with that twinkle in her eye that just makes Kai weak at the knees, he just continuing to smile at her. 

Valeria kisses Kai on his forehead and then moves away from Kai’s hold so that she can start with breakfast. Valeria is a chef back home but she does not own her restaurant; she use to, but since becoming a mother, she wanted less responsibilities, so now she is working four times a week, from morning to afternoon, and she could not ask for a better work.

Miriam and Spencer have grown accustomed to Valeria’s breakfast in the morning because it is usually very scrumptious. 

“What are your plans for the day, my love, before the bachelor’s?” Valeria asks as she gathers two pans from the cupboard.

“I just want to check a few things in the city; yours?”

“Anastasia and I are going to take the kids to a theme park later on; she is going to come pick us up at around ten.”

Kai just growls inwards when he hears the name Anastasia, but not because he has a problem with her, but more with her husband, Bryan. 

“That sounds lovely,” is all Kai says on the matter, he hiding his sudden anger filled mood from his wife. 

Ever since he has set eyes on the tall and burly man at the party some time ago, he has been burning on the inside with an unexplainable rage, and all of that rage is directed at Bryan. Just thinking of Bryan causes Kai’s blood pressure to rise. There is just something about Bryan that he cannot stand, and if he does not get to see the man ever again, he is definitely not going to slit his wrists about it. 

But unfortunately for Kai, he has to see Bryan tonight seeing as he will also be at the bachelor’s party, but he will just avoid him at all costs. Luckily for him, it seems that Bryan also does not like him, if one can go on the hateful looks that Bryan has given him after they had met, so maybe the big guy will use his brain instead of muscles and stay out of Kai’s way. 

‘Maybe I should take my trusted handgun, just in case I have to threaten the asshole. I do hope that the asshole is smart enough to stay out of my way, just as I will stay out of his way. But should push come to shove, I will not back down from a fight.’

Kai takes a few sips from his coffee before he gets up to help his wife, not that he will be much of help anyway; what he knows from food and cooking is rather disastrous.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tala has suggested that the guys get some drinks at a local bar, and after they are all in a mellow mood, they are going to a strip club where they all will be treated to a lap dance, but only Spencer gets to get a lap dance in private; the rest of the guys will be two in a room, there also being a reason for Tala for planning this move seeing as he was the one that had handled all of the planning of the bachelor’s party; he is Spencer’s best man after all.

Right now everyone is enjoying their drinks at the bar, the guys just laughing and joking with each other, except for two guys.

Bryan and Kai did not even greet each other when they got here, and they have been ignoring each other the entire time. Tala has been watching the two the entire night, and even Brooklyn has picked up on thi,s but seeing as Bryan is not a guy to anger or take on over petty things, he has decided to leave it for now. 

Bryan and Kai are just glaring at each other from time to time, but both of them are making sure that they do not come near each other.

After drinking a few more rounds of just low alcohol content drinks, all the men get into the family van once more, the van being one that Tala has rented for the night, but he has decided that he is done driving for the night, Kai offering to take over the driving duties for the rest of the night seeing as he can handle his drink very well. Only Kai and Bryan have been dropped off by their wives; the rest of the guys have been picked up by Tala in the rented family van, hence why the red head Russian is tired of driving.

The next stop for the night: the strip club. Tala has told Spencer that seeing as he will have his very own room with the stripper, he can do whatever he wants because it will be his last chance to ever do something like that ever again, and that their secret will be safe; Tala will not tell another living soul of what Spencer has done in that room. 

Spencer on the other hand is not so sure on what he wants to do, other than to enjoy the lap dance. He is not really keen on the idea of cheating on his future wife; he knows that Tala has his best interest at heart, but sometimes Tala can act like that corrupt little devil on one’s shoulder, whispering bad things into one’s ear, and Spencer does not want to listen to those corrupt and evil plans of his red head friend.

The drive to the club takes about 30 minutes, Kai carefully listening to Tala’s instructions because he is not in the mood to get lost again; that was humiliating enough and he would much rather avoid that episode again. Tala is luckily a good co-driver, the red head keeping his focus on the road while still being able to have a proper conversation with.   
Bryan has decided to sit way in the back of the van, the furthest away from Kai. Bryan is still pissed about the blue haired man being with them on this outing. He had hoped that Kai will bail out in the end, but luck was unfortunately not on his side, and the fact that everyone is getting on so well with the bastard, irks him even more.

‘Maybe I should have bailed in the end; that way I would have been with Anastasia right now, and I am sure that she would have given me my very own lap dance at home, but now I am stuck with that snooty snob ass of a man. Can’t he just get the message that he is not welcome and just take a hike?! But then again, no one else is making him feel unwelcome, so how will he know that he has to get lost? Gods, I just want to get this night over with so that I can get out of KAI’s presence.’

Bryan is brought out of his brooding memories when the van stops in front of a small club, the neon lights on the outside of the building indicating that they have finally reached the strip club. 

All the men climb out of the van, Bryan and Kai still making sure that they stay away from each other, everyone turning to face Tala.

“Right boys, I have already booked our rooms, and these are our keys,” Tala says while he holds a small black bag that contains the keys to the rooms, “and the numbers of the rooms are on the key holders. It has already been finalised who is going to share with whom, so here are all your keys.”

Tala starts to hand the keys to the men, everyone looking at their numbers, wondering with whom they are sharing.

“Right, as far as I can remember, Ray, you are with me. I don’t know about the rest of you guys, I can’t really remember.”

Bryan sees that his number is 3, he looking around and hoping that he and Brooklyn gets to share a room.

“I am 3,” is all the lavender haired man says, waiting for whoever has the other 3 to reply, and that person does reply, but it is not the one Bryan has been hoping for.

Kai and Bryan once again glare at each other as they both have the number 3, and immediately Bryan gets the feeling that Tala has planned this. He turns his attention to Tala and can clearly see on Tala’s facial expression that he is very satisfied with himself, that smug look on Tala’s face a dead giveaway.

“Well, Bryan, you and Kai, get to be with the tallest girls seeing as you two are the tallest guys, so I suggest you get going; we all should get going because we are only allowed an hour of their time, and two minutes have already passed; so onwards, boys!”

Tala takes the lead into the club, all the other men following him because clearly Tala knows where he is going.

Bryan just cannot believe his bad luck, he making a mental note on getting Tala back for this, and making him pay for putting him with the one person that he cannot stand, and Tala knows very well how Bryan feels about Kai, and still that red headed asshole went and paired him with Kai.

‘You will be sorry, my dear friend,’ that being Bryan’s only thought on this very unfunny situation.

Kai too is not very happy with this outcome.

‘It’s a good thing I have my gun with me; I will not kill the bastard but should he try something, I will not hesitate in hurting him a little with the gun. I just hope and pray that this hour passes by very quickly. Maybe I just should have faked some illness and stayed home, but no, I just had to be a friendly asshole and agree to this stupid bachelor’s party. Okay, it is not that stupid; everyone is fun and tolerable, except Bryan, but hopefully the night will be over, and then we will be out of each other’s hair without too much problems.’

Tala and Ray are in room 2, Spencer in room 1, Brooklyn and Tyson in room 4, and Garland and Ozuma in room 5.

Kai and Bryan finally reach their room, Bryan taking it upon him to lock open the door, and walking in first, Kai following short on his heels. 

The room is lit with dimmed lights in the middle of the room, and blue lights are shining on the very long couch, the lighting giving the room a very erotic feel to it.

The two women are already dancing around the two stripper poles that are situated in front of the long couch. Bryan spots the blonde haired stripper and immediately takes his place on the couch right in front of her, Bryan not caring whether Kai may have wanted her or not.

Kai doesn’t mind which one he gets of the two women seeing as both are very sexy, and he also takes his place on the couch in front of the remaining woman.

The moment the two men are comfortable on the couch, both women approach them and start to dance very provocatively with them, their dance moves being very sensual and very seductive. 

Anastasia has given Bryan permission to get a lap dance, but he will not kiss her on insert his fingers into any holes; he may even caress the stripper’s breasts, but that is where it stays. At first Bryan could not believe that his wife gave him permission to get a little frisky with a stripper, but that just showed him once more that he really has married the best woman in the entire world, and he is going to abide by her wishes. He will enjoy it but only in the way he has received permission to enjoy it in.

Kai knows that he is going to enjoy this little adventure with this hot stripper, but unfortunately he will not be able to enjoy it in the way he truly wants to enjoy it seeing as he is stuck in the same room with a wet blanket, and there is no doubt that Bryan will run to his wife and confess everything that has happened in this room, and seeing as Anastasia and Valeria are such good friends now, she would want her new best friend to know that her husband got hot and heavy with a stripper.

Kai takes a quick glance at Bryan and his stripper and just raises his right eyebrow at what he is seeing: Bryan has his hands firmly on the stripper’s hips, his face planted firmly in between her silicone breasts, she straddling his hips very seductively, and no one can ignore the large bulge within Bryan’s pants.

‘So you are not so innocent, BRYAN. Well then, I guess that I can also have some fun,’ Kai thinks to himself with a very self satisfactory smirk on his face, he turning his attention back to the stripper as he places his left hand behind her neck and brings her head down where he captures the stripper’s lips, and although it is again the policy of the club for the strippers to kiss the men, this stripper does not mind as she finds Kai very attractive and she will do anything that he wants, without any extra charge.

It does not take long for things to get very hot and heavy between Kai and the stripper as her chest is already naked, her skimpy skirt laying somewhere on the floor as she and Kai continues with their heavy make out session. His arms are securely wrapped around the stripper’s body as she has her fake breasts pressed up firmly against Kai’s broad chest, her hands slowly undoing Kai’s pants and he is clearly not going to stop her any time soon.

Bryan’s stripper is also topless and although things are also hot between the two of them, it is still on a very professional level as Bryan is not only abiding by the club’s rules, but also by his wife’s rules, so although he has a very visible hard on right now, that hard on will only be satisfied by his wife, no one else, no matter how hot this stripper is that is currently straddling his lap; she is being paid to do it after all.

Bryan takes a quick glance into Kai’s direction and is immediately appalled by what he is witnessing: the stripper is no longer on Kai’s lap but is rather lying on her back on the couch, Kai on top of her, and Bryan can clearly spot Kai’s fingers being where no married man’s finger’s should be, the stripper moaning softly into Kai’s mouth as Kai continues to move his two fingers in and out of the stripper’s very wet cavern. Bryan removes his attention from Kai with a feeling of pure disgust washing over him. 

‘I knew he was a sleaze ball and that he is only bad news, and I was not wrong,’ Bryan thinks to himself, he suddenly having a very strong feeling of pure revulsion towards the blue haired man.

Although what they are doing right now are very wrong in the eyes of the married law, but what Kai is doing is just plain cruel and disgusting; he is a married man and he should at least have some respect for his marital vows.

Kai is so caught up in his passionate moment with the stripper that he has actually forgotten all about Bryan and the other stripper that are also occupying this room, his lust filled mind ensuring him to forget about everyone and everything around him right now. He is only reminded of the other two occupants when Bryan coughs, this causing Kai to halt in his steps as he was about to go down on the stripper; he has already started to kiss her all along her stomach and was playing with her belly ring when Bryan decided to make his presence known.

Bryan is not sure whether Kai is just really very arrogant, but he was certain that Kai was about to break a lot of the club’s rules because it was very clear of what Kai really wanted to do, and seeing as Valeria is his wife’s friend, he does not want the woman to be humiliated like this. 

Valeria may not know of this, but he that is Bryan will, and that is already enough. Thank goodness his sudden cough has stopped Kai in his tracks. He really does not like the guy, but he really must have a talk to Kai about how he is treating his wife; a married man is not suppose to act the way that he is currently acting; whether Kai will listen to him or not is a whole different story.

The time in the room goes by so fast, that Kai could not help but feel very disappointed when a soft siren goes off in the room, signalling that the hour is over. With an inward groan, Kai slowly lifts his head from the stripper’s breasts which he has been sucking on.

“I will come for you,” is all Kai huskily whispers into her ear, she just grinning at Kai for that little piece of information. 

She cannot wait, and if she can meet Kai outside work hours, all the better for her.

Kai finally gets up off of the stripper, and starts to fasten all of the necessary things that have to be fastened. Bryan has already left the room, Kai wondering when that had happened; he was so lost in his own world that he completely forgot about the man’s existence. The other stripper is almost fully dressed, she getting ready for whatever she has to do next, whether it is a next lap dance or a show on the stage.

After ensuring that he is decent once more, he gives the stripper one last deep kiss and takes the card that she has given him which contains her number, and then makes his way out of the room. Kai heads straight for the van, and when he gets outside, he sees that he is the last one to emerge from the club, everyone just smirking at him, all except for one: Bryan.

Bryan is leaning against the van with his arms crossed in front of his chest, he just glaring at Kai. Kai sees him and he too glares back at Bryan, the two men making it no secret of how they feel about each other.

“Well ladies, I don’t know about you, but I am beat and I am in dire need of some sleep,” Tala announces, he stretching while saying this out loud. All the other men agree that a bed sounds like a very good idea seeing as they are not young 20-something year old men anymore, and their body really does need more than two hours of sleep now a day.  
“Who is taking the driving over, you guys, and dropping everyone off, including me?” Tala asks, he still having no intention of driving everyone back, despite he being the one that has rented the van.

“I will,” is all Kai says, he already making his way to the driver’s seat, Tala again taking his place next to Kai.

The rest of the guys also get in, Bryan once more taking his place way in the back of the van, he still having no intention of coming anywhere near Kai, now even more after what he has witnessed in that room with the stripper. He still intends on taking Kai on about his improper behaviour; he just does not know when.

The ride to everyone houses were filled with laughter and crazy antics, everyone taking part in it, except Bryan as he just silently remained at the back of the van while brooding about the driver and how he wishes that they could have dropped him off first, but seeing as Miriam and Bryan’s house are the nearest to each other, it seemed only smart that they are the last two to go home after dropping of everyone, and Bryan can bet a million dollars that this was also all part of Tala’s cunning planning.

‘Another reason to hang him by his balls and make beef jerky out of him, Tala-jerky,’ Bryan thinks to himself, this idea bringing a slight smile to Bryan’s face.

Spencer would also have been with Bryan and Kai, but seeing as Spencer is staying over at Tala’s place to give him and Miriam some space before the wedding, it is going to be a very uncomfortable ride for Bryan and Kai after they drop off both Tala and Spencer who are the only two left that still needs to be dropped off, and unfortunately for Bryan, Tala’s house is getting closer and closer.

Finally, the van pulls into Tala’s driveway, the red head and Spencer making their way out of the van, Tala just giving Bryan a very knowing sly smirk.

“Enjoy the ride, boys, oh and, Bryan, I will see you tomorrow,” Tala says in a somewhat suspicious tone of voice while winking at Bryan with that sly smirk still in place.

“Bet your ass, Ivanov; I hope you fall out of bed and hit your head a good number of times, asshole.”

“Cheers you two, don’t do what we would not do,” Tala again announces, it clear that Tala is up to something.

“Go to bed, Tala,” is all Kai says, he also getting annoyed with Tala’s antics, he not sure what is wrong with the red headed Russian. 

“Aye aye, captain Kai,” and after saluting Kai, Tala closes the door, and Kai immediately reverses the van, he very anxious in dropping off Bryan because he is suddenly feeling very claustrophobic with being in the same van as the large man, and he is not the only one who feels this way right now.

Bryan can feel how his palms are starting to become clammy while his heart is beating very irregularl within his chest right now, ‘At least Kai thought of some music,’ Bryan thinks to himself upon hearing the music being turned on.

Bryan does not care how it looks like right now, him sitting way back in the van, with Kai sitting all alone in the front; at least it is late at night so no one will see this somewhat comical sight. Unfortunately it is still quite a distance before they reach their destinations, and it cannot happen fast enough in Bryan’s opinion.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bryan has no idea how much time has passed but at least they are not that far from his house anymore, but he still wants to talk to Kai about his attitude, and now is probably the best and only time, ‘Good luck, Kuznetsov,’ is all the burly man thinks to himself, his arms crossed in front of his chest as he prepares himself to talk to Kai, the very first conversation that he will have with Kai since meeting him.

“What was that back at the club?”

Kai almost lost his grip on the steering wheel when Bryan suddenly started to talk, and he was not expecting that at all.

“What do you mean?” is all Kai answers back, he almost certain what Bryan is referring to, but there is no harm in taunting the big guy a bit.

“You know very well, Kai, you and the stripper; a married man does not act that way, and you broke the club’s rules.”

“What do you care, Bryan, jealous?”

Bryan just snorts at that, he slowly but surely getting very pissed at Kai’s attitude.

“What will your wife say about you being unfaithful to her?”

“And what about you, huh? No one could ignore that large bulge within your pants.”

“I only did what my wife gave me permission to do; unlike you, I do love my wife very much, and I respect my wife’s wishes.”

“You think that you are so smart, Bryan, thinking that you know me.”

“Actually yes; I know that you are bad news, that you only care about yourself and your wants, and to hell with everyone else. One would think that you would at least keep yourself in check for your daughters’ sake, if not for your wife, but I guess you are just as bad a father as you are a husband.”

The sound of tires screeching on the tar is suddenly heard in the street, Bryan grabbing hold of the seat in front of him to prevent from falling down by this very unexpected stop.

“Get. Out,” Kai says in an almost growling voice, and Bryan just smirks at that, he just replying with a single, ‘gladly,’ as he steps out of the van.

He may be some distance away from his home, but there is nothing wrong with a night stroll.

Much to his surprise, Kai also gets out and slams the door with a very brute force, but as he walks around the van, Bryan immediately spots the gun in Kai’s hold, he immediately removing his own gun, ready to point it at Kai as soon as Kai raises his own at him.

“Who the hell do you think you are in saying I am a bad father, that I do not care for my girls; I will murder for them.”

Bryan can see in the slight illumination that is coming from the few street lights that Kai is royally pissed, this for some unknown reason causing Bryan to just smirk.

“Looks like it doesn’t take much to get under your skin, Kai.”

Kai is fuming on the inside and he so desperately wants to point the gun at Bryan, but seeing as Bryan also has his own now, he would much rather avoid that situation right now, and besides, what is the use of just standing and pointing guns at each other? And how dare this incompetent sad excuse of a man think of him as a bad father? Up until now he has not spoken one word to him, and now all of a sudden Bryan is speaking to him, but it is just to insult him, and Kai is not going to tolerate that.

“What the hell is your problem, Bryan? Ever since we have met, you have been giving me hateful scowls and glares, and this while I did nothing to you, so please, enlighten me on what is your problem with me.”

“You want to know? Then fine, I will tell you! You are obnoxious and you have an attitude, and I cannot stand a person that has an attitude because it irks me. You think you are all that and it pisses me off. Just remember that we all shit the exact same way, KAI,” Bryan making sure he emphasises on Kai’s name with a pissed off tone of voice.

“You don’t even know me.”

“I don’t have to know you to know that you are nothing but a bad guy that can bring nothing good to anyone’s life; you reek of bad vibes.”

Within a blink of an eye, Kai is right on top of Bryan, hitting the lavender haired man once in his face with his right fist after throwing his gun to the ground, and within seconds of being tackled to the ground, Bryan retaliates, he hitting Kai with the back of his gun, but unfortunately it does not get Kai off of him.

Quickly, the two are involved in a full out brawl, neither one of them caring of the ruckus that they are making in the street because they have had enough of each other’s attitude, it having reached its breaking point.

The two are rolling around on the black road, Kai and Bryan making turns on who gets to be on top, the one being on top dealing out the most blows, but neither of them are showing any sign of quitting any time soon. 

Both have busted lips lower by now, along with a few small cuts on their arms and faces due to the tar, but still this not stop either of them from fighting.

Neither Bryan nor Kai knows how it has happened but before either one could comprehend what the hell is going on, the two are locked in a very passionate lip lock, the two still rolling about, but instead of hitting each other, they are making out like two crazed lovers, grabbing hold of each other’s clothes as the kissing continues.

Bryan does not know who broke the kiss first, but the moment it was broken, the two shot away from each other like lighting, both of them heaving while glaring at each other. Kai is leaning against the van in a bent position, his left hand resting on his left knee while his right hand is resting against the van; Bryan is leaning with both of his hands on his knees, his hateful glare still in place.

“What the hell was that?” Kai being the first one to ask.

“You tell me seeing as you were the one who came on to me.”

“Excuse me, but I think it is the other way around; you came onto me.”

“Oh please, in your dreams, Kai.”

Bryan stands up straight, he wiping the blood from his busted lower lip, he spitting out the blood that has collected inside his of his mouth.

Kai follows suit and also straightens up, he not looking away from Bryan.

“Seriously, Bryan, what the hell was that?”

Bryan says nothing at first and just turns around to scan his area, he seeing that no one has come out to investigate what all the commotion was about, and then with a defeated sigh, he finally turns his attention back to Kai, “I don’t know, alright; I have no idea how we had ended up doing....that, but it happened, alright. One moment we were still fighting, and the next, well, you know the rest.

Kai does not know what to say because he honestly does not know what had happened, and it is just as Bryan has said it, one moment they were fighting, and the next they were kissing. 

Without thinking, Bryan starts to walk towards Kai, Kai also doing the same, neither one of them thinking about their actions right now; their bodies are acting all on their own.  
They finally come to a standstill right in front of each other, they still glaring at each other, but their faces are only a few inches apart, Bryan feeling Kai’s breathe on his own skin, and he is certain that Kai can also feel his breath on his own skin.

“I really do not like you, Kai.”

“The feeling is mutual, Bryan.”

And even though they both are saying it, neither is feeling it.

Bryan’s disgust and revulsion towards Kai is gone, and it had disappeared the moment their lips had met, and he may not want to admit it, but that had been one exhilarating moment, more than any adrenaline filled sport could ever give him, and he just wishes that he could figure out what had happened, how it happened.

“I am not gay, Kai, jut so you know. I have never, ever kissed another man, so don’t for one second think that I am into you.”

“Please, you can only dream to be involved with a guy like me, but yeah, I am also not gay, and I am also not into you, oh, and I also have never kissed another guy. These lips have only been touched by women.”

A sudden silence comes over the two men, not one of them knowing what to say, but strangely enough the silence is not uncomfortable as the two continue to look into each other’s eyes, not glaring for once.

And again, like their bodies are acting like they have a mind of their own, both Bryan and Kai’s heads starts to move closer and closer to each other, and soon enough, their lips are brushing over each other, they feeling the other’s heated breath on their own skins. 

Neither one is leading the other, and neither one is pulling away, and yet, they still do not know what they are doing; all the Bryan and Kai knows is that this is what their bodies want, and who is to argue against the body’s will.

Their lips meet once more in a very heated kiss, this one seeming even more heated than the one before and neither one of the men can think straight right now; their minds are a complete blank right now.

Expertly, two sets of luscious lips start to move with each other, feeling the other, tasting the other, savouring the other, and it does not take long before Bryan’s tongue finds its way into Kai’s mouth, Kai not objecting once. 

For men who have never kissed another man before, these two seem very content with each other as their lips move so sensually against each other, tongues exploring another alien area, an area that they have never even thought of exploring; just the mere thought of it now sounds completely ridiculous and ludicrous, and yet, the exploring sounds like a lot of fun right now, as the two men continue to embark on their passionate trip.

Kai can’t help but react to this, because despite it going against everything of his entire being, he is enjoying every second of it all, like a very strong fire has been ignited within his soul, and the heat that is being radiated from the blazing inferno is unlike anything he has ever felt before. Bryan may not be a woman but he sure as hell knows how to kiss.  
Bryan has no idea what to do, all he knows is that he does not want to stop, no matter how wrong he knows this is. He is married, he is married to a woman, a wonderful one of a kind woman, but still, that is not enough for him to pull away; he does not want to pull away. It is like something is starting to make sense to him, although he has no idea what.   
Kai slowly starts to pull Bryan towards the van, where he slowly turns them around so that Bryan’s back is facing the van, and then he gently pushes Bryan up against the van, Bryan groaning into his mouth as he deepens the kiss even more. 

Bryan is clutching Kai’s shirt tight in his left fist, and wanting to feel Kai’s body against his own, but the position he is on now in is not going to cut it, so he too starts to direct Kai’s back towards the van, where he also succeeds in pushing Kai up against the van, he now being the one who receives a groan from the man with two tones of hair.  
Clearly it is going to be a battle for dominance seeing as both want to be the dominant one, so that is going to be some problem. 

The intense kissing continues as the two men make turns in pushing each other against the van, a silent mutual agreement being made between the two men that the role of the dominant one will have to be shared between the two of them.

Quite some time after, the two finally part for some much needed air, both of them panting while having their foreheads pressed against each other.

“What the hell is going on, Kai?”

“I wish I knew,” Kai says in a somewhat tired voice.

He abruptly pulls away from Bryan seeing as he was the one who had Bryan pressed up against the van, and just runs a tired hand through his bangs.

And just like that, both men start to think clear, they only now becoming aware of what they had just done, and all of a sudden it becomes very awkward between the two of them, Kai taking even more steps away from Bryan. 

“I....I think I am going to walk home; it is not that far and the night air will do me some good,” is all Bryan announces before moving away from the van, he straightening himself out.

“Okay, sure, as you wish. I guess....I guess we will see each other around.”

“Probably. Well anyway, thanks for the ride; night, Kai.”

“Night, Bryan.”

Without another word or another glance at each other, Bryan starts making his way down the street with his hands in his pocket, his thoughts a complete mess right now. He has been unfaithful to Anastasia, and it was not even with another woman, but with another man for shit’s sake! One that he had hated with a passion up until some time ago.

‘Maybe I just should have kept my mouth shut; I should have minded my own business. Damn you, Kai!’

Bryan hears the van turn around, and without even trying to stop himself, he turns around and watches the tail lights of the van head down the street into the other direction, everything leaving Bryan even more confused than he has ever been in his entire life.

‘I cheated on my wife, and I don’t even feel guilty; what the hell?!’


	3. The wedding

Chapter 3 – The wedding

Two pairs of hands are clutching together as pleasure courses through their bodies, the two persons riding the waves of pure ecstasy together as their love making continues on and on, there being no sign of stopping any time soon. 

Valeria tries her best in keeping her moaning to a very low decibel, but it is proving very difficult when your husband is driving you completely insane with every touch, and she is almost certain that any time now she and Kai will hear a knock on the door, it being Miriam to tell them to quiet down their escapades, but quite frankly, she could care less about that right now. She is so caught up in this lustful and blissful bubble of hers that the rest of the world and all of its problems seems so futile right now.

Valeria arches her upper naked body against Kai’s naked chest once more as he thrusts even deeper and harder into her, his hands gripping hers tighter as he grunts into her right ear, her legs wide open so that Kai can get the maximum penetration. 

“I need you so much right now,” Kai whispers into her ear in that signature sexy husked voice tone of his, this just adding even more to the already very explosive erotic atmosphere that is filling the entire room. 

All that Valeria can do in return is to moan out to that, because words cannot even start to comprehend of what it does to her when Kai talks to her like this, and luckily for her, Kai likes to assure her over and over again how much he desires her and how much he needs her body, and also how much he loves her and that he just wants to please her in any way she desires or craves.

The two of them have an overall very healthy sex drive and a very good and active sex life, but ever since the bachelor’s of Spencer a couple of days back, it is like Kai’s sexual drive has increased tenfold. Valeria is not complaining at all but it has been twice a day this entire week; Kai wakes her up early in the morning just to make love to her, and she is certain that were they alone, in their own home without their children, she probably would not have left the bed. No doubt that Kai would have kept her in bed almost the entire time. 

She is really, really not complaining, but she cannot help but be curious as to why Kai is suddenly so sexual now a day, more than he usually is. 

Another wave of pleasure courses through her body, yanking her straight from her current train of thoughts, it quickly being replaced with just pleasure filled thoughts, she no longer wondering or feeling curious as to why Kai has been acting so sex crazed ever since the bachelor’s party.

The wedding is taking place in less than 12 hours, but neither Kai nor Valeria seems too concerned about that now; they are not the two that needs their beauty sleep like Miriam. They can continue with the escapades until the sun rises, and neither of the two can care about that right now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bryan and Anastasia are currently on their way to the venue where everyone in the entourage of Spencer and Miriam are getting ready, after dropping off their kids at Vladimir’s place, Anastasia’s older brother. 

Bryan and Anastasia has both decided that it will be for the better to leave the kids at home when they go to the wedding because they will not be able to watch the kids when they get ready, and also both of them just want to enjoy the wedding of their two friends, and no parent can deny that children do not always go along with their parents’ planning, and so it was decided the children will not come; and also because both Bryan and Anastasia intend on getting a little tipsy at the reception seeing as it has been a long time since the two of them got drunk together and woke up together with the mother of all hangovers, and they intend to sleep until the next afternoon.

It is Saturday today and the children will stay at Vladimir’s place until Sunday night, when both Bryan and Anastasia are certain that the alcohol is fully out of their systems and they both are capable of parenting once more.

It is still early in the morning, just about half past seven, but the married couple has actually overslept a little. They should have been at the venue by seven already but a very deep slumber got caught up with the two. Fortunately for them, Anastasia had prepared the kids’ things the previous night for should something like this happen, they at least will not have the clothes and food of their children to worry about. It is this organised manners that Bryan just adores of his wife because there would have been no way in hell that he would have thought of preparing the stuff the night before; his mind is just not wired like that.

Anastasia is Miriam’s maid of honour, and Bryan is one of the groom’s men of Spencer, so both will be standing in front of the church for a while, and that is why the two had to leave so early because Anastasia’s hair and make-up still has to be done; luckily Bryan does not need to go through all that hassle. All that he needs to do is to get dressed and gel up his hair, and then he is all set to go.

The ceremony will begin at 13:00, and although there may seem to be a lot of time left, everyone knows by now how time flies when you do not want it to fly.

Bryan and Anastasia finally reach the venue, and with a quick kiss on the mouth, the married couple heads into different directions, and they will most likely only be able to see each other at the church when the bridesmaids come walking into the church.

Spencer has three groom’s men, and Miriam has three bridesmaids; Spencer’s men are the following in order: Tala, Bryan and Brooklyn; Miriam’s bridesmaids are the following, also in order: Anastasia, Alisia and Valeria. Although Valeria was not involved with the planning, Miriam still wanted her cousin to be one of her bridesmaids because she loves her cousin dearly, and just could not imagine Valeria not being one of bridesmaids.

The moment Anastasia sets foot into the room where the women are all getting ready, the stylists immediately ambushes her, and drags her so that they can first wash her hair because the hair will be done first, and then everyone’s make-up, and then lastly they will get dressed in their dresses which is a teal colour, and the dresses are all shoulder less dresses.

The groom’s men will all be wearing silver gray tuxedos with teal colour bow ties so that they can fit with the bride’s maids. The colour theme of the wedding is grey and teal blue, the two colours that both Miriam and Spencer likes very much.

Anastasia’s long blonde hair is immediately dosed with very aromatic shampoo, the type you only in salons, and as she is resting with her head on the basin, she hears how the other women are laughing and talking, each one with a glass of champagne in hand, and Anastasia cannot wait to get some alcohol into her body.

Being without the children for a while is reason to celebrate for any person.

With Bryan, he already has a glass of vodka in hand, he sitting leisurely on a couch while chatting to Spencer, Tala and Brooklyn, the men in no hurry to get dressed because they all know that they only need about 5 minutes to get ready, including getting dressed and fixing their hair. 

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

All the groom’s men of Spencer are ready and waiting within the venue where the wedding is going to happen, despite there still being about 45 minutes left before the wedding officially starts. Some of the guests have already arrived and are currently outside the venue talking to some of the family members. 

There is no sign of the bride or her bride’s maids, the women still enjoying their time in getting the bride ready for her big moment.

Bryan is currently walking around with a drink in his hand; he has decided to get some time to himself before the entire shindig begins, because as soon as it begins, he will not have one moment of peace for a long while, so he might as well get some peace of mind while he still can. 

Bryan spots a balcony at the back of the venue, the venue actually consisting of a very large fancy white tent, very modern. Bryan decides to head to the balcony because he might as well watch the view from there while drinking his drink peacefully. Bryan walks in and heads up the stairs towards the balcony and when he opens the door to the room, he is immediately impressed with the room because it looks so cosy and inviting. He feels the light breeze coming into the room through the doors that leads out to the balcony, and without waiting another second, he heads straight for the doors and finally walks out onto the balcony, the view being beautiful as one can see the Moskau River along with the skyscrapers of Moscow City.

What Bryan does not realise is that he is not the only one enjoying the view from the balcony.

“Bryan,” is all Bryan suddenly hears from behind him, the big guy almost yelping about being called so unexpectedly.

Bryan turns around to see who has called him and looks directly into two brown eyes, his legs going numb all of a sudden as he looks straight into Kai’s eyes.

“What are you doing here?” Bryan asks in a rather cold tone of voice, he not in the mood for Kai right now, especially after what happened between them the night of Spencer’s bachelor’s party.

“I didn’t know that I was not welcome here; besides, I am sure I am here for the same reason you are: to get away from all of the building chaos, and to get some calmness before the whole do begins.”

Bryan does not say anything, and just turns back to look at the view for one last time because he does not want to be near Kai, not now and not ever.

“Yeah well, that idea has just been ruined, so enjoy it,” and then Bryan turns around and heads back into the room.

However, Kai calls his name as he quickly gets up from the chair he has been sitting on in the left corner of the balcony, but Bryan does not stop; he just keeps on walking until Kai pulls him by the arm to stop him, Bryan yanking his arm away from Kai’s hold.

“What do you want, Hiwatari?”

“I didn’t know we are on a last name basis, Kuznetsov.”

Bryan glares at Kai before turning back around to leave, until Kai talks again, halting Bryan in his steps with what he has to say.

“We need to talk about what happened between the two us.”

With his back towards Kai, Bryan tries his best to stay calm this very moment, “There is nothing to talk about.”

“Bullshit. There is a lot to talk about, and you know it as well as I do, Bryan.”

Bryan remains with his back towards Kai for so many reasons right now, the main one being that he does not want to look into the eyes of the bastard because he is afraid of what he may see in them, afraid to see what he has been feeling and thinking ever since that damned kiss.

“What do you want from me?”

“Our wives have been talking to each other, and I have overheard your wife a couple of times now during the week of how your sex life has suddenly picked up, all since that night of the bachelor’s party.”

“So what? That is between me and my wife.”

“Mine has picked up as well since that night, and I know that you know the true reason for it, Bryan.”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Then turn around and look me in the eye when you say it.”

Bryan silently takes a deep breath because he does not want to face Kai; he can’t face Kai, and what Kai is saying is the truth. It is all because of that kiss, that stupid kiss.......that kiss that he just cannot manage to get out of his head, no matter how many times he takes Anastasia, it keeps on haunting his mind; Kai keeps on haunting his mind. It is so hard to admit, but he can’t deny that it is because of Kai that he has been taking Anastasia more than once a day.

Sure, Anastasia and he does have a healthy sex life, and they are quite fortunate to be able to do it weekly despite having two children and a house to run, so he has no complaints about him and Anastasia being intimate, but this week it has increased tenfold, and all because he could not manage to get Kai, ANOTHER MAN, out of his mind, the very man that he has cheated on his wife with, and right now that same bastard is here, standing only a few inches away from him, and Bryan has no idea what he may be capable of doing right now if Kai does not stop pestering him.

“Turn around, Bryan.”

“No.”

“Then it is true then, you do know the true reason for suddenly wanting to have sex with your wife all the time, and it involves that kiss.”

Still Bryan does not turn around.

“Silence is also an answer, Bryan.”

‘Just shut up!’ Bryan thinks to himself. Bryan has suddenly become aware of how smooth Kai’s voice really sounds; it is deep like his own, but every word that the bastard speaks, he speaks it with so much confidence and authority, and he cannot ignore how smooth and sensual every word sounds that Kai speaks, and Bryan cannot believe that he is actually having such thoughts about ANOTHER MAN’S VOICE! It is not normal! He is not gay, he is straight! He is a straight man that is in a heterosexual relationship, in a heterosexual marriage with a woman that he loves very much, a woman that is the mother of his children, and he is actually finding another man’s voice sultry! ‘The world has to be ending or something because this is not normal!’ 

Kai continues to watch Bryan’s back, he can see how tense Bryan is he, and there is no doubt that Bryan is trying his very best in controlling himself right now, but Kai is not afraid of Bryan; he does know how to defend himself, and he can do it without breaking a sweat, so if Bryan wants to attack him right now, he will be ready to fight back. 

Kai does not want to do this, but Bryan and he have to sort this out because it cannot be normal. Something like this has never happened to him before, well, not with another man anyway, so he honestly does not know what to do about it all. He hopes and prays that by talking to Bryan about this, that it will bring some clarity to him, and also, HOPEFULLY they can put this behind them, and they can forget all about it and move on with their lives without him thinking of Bryan and that stupid kiss, and he can also wondering how a next one will taste and feel like. He too is not gay, and he does not have a problem with gay people, but he never ever thought that he would kiss another guy, especially so passionately.

Kai is finally brought out of his trance when Bryan finally speaks, and just like Bryan, Kai also takes notice of how strong and deep Bryan’s voice sounds, and how every word rolls off of his tongue in such a smooth manner.

“I wish I have never met you, Kai,” Bryan says in a dangerous tone of voice, but Kai does not pick up on the threatening tone within Bryan’s voice as he is too focused on picking up other things in Bryan’s voice.

“That makes two of us, Bryan, but we have met, and something did happen between us, and no matter how much we want to deny it, we can’t, so just man up and let’s talk about this shit, and hopefully we can put it behind us, forget all about it, and also avoid each other from now on.”

“That has to be the smartest thing I have heard from since meeting you,” Bryan turns around to face Kai, “so let’s get this over and done with.”

The two men keeps their intense gazes on each other; brown looking deep into grey and grey looking deep into brown. Not one of them makes a move to take a step forward, and it is not because of being stubborn, but because not one of them trusts themselves in holding back with whatever may happen which will not involve planting a fist on the other’s face.

“What happened, Bryan?”

“What do you mean ‘what happened?’ You kissed me.”

“Excuse me; you were the one who kissed me, not the other way around.”

Bryan takes a step forward because now he can feel how his anger is slowly starting to rise to the surface, “Do you really think that I will kiss another man, Hiwatari? I am not some pillow eater.”

Kai also takes a step forward, because he is not about to let some incompetent human being dare intimidate him. If anyone is going to intimidate anyone, it will be him who intimidates Bryan, “Are you suggesting that I am a pillow eater, Kuznetsov?”

“If the shoe fits....”

Kai takes another step forward while he balls his fists by his sides, and Bryan follows suit, he too balling his fists while taking a step forward. They glare at each other and if looks could kill right now, there would have been two small heaps of burned human ashes right now.

Seeing as there was not much distance between the two to start with, they are almost face to face right now; the two men are so close to each other right now, that Bryan is able to see specks of gold within Kai’s eyes, and he can see every facial feature of Kai so clearly now, it is like he is watching him under a magnifying glass; Kai can also see everything on Bryan’s face which he normally would not have noticed before, but now......

Kai also can see specks of green and black within Bryan’s grey eyes, and for a split second Kai can feel how his knees weaken by just seeing those unique specks of colour within this man’s beautiful grey eyes.

“We are married, Bryan.”

“With kids, Kai, which I am sure we both love very much, along with our wives.”

They say the words but there is no emotion or meaning in the spoken words.

“I can’t stand the sight of you, Bryan.”

“The feeling is mutual, Kai.”

And still there is no emotion or meaning with the words that are being spoken, and while they are speaking, both take another step closer to each other, their eyes still locked on each other.

“What happened that night, no matter how it happened, will never ever happen again, Bryan.”

“For as long as I breathe, you will never feel my lips again, and neither will I feel yours, Kai.”

Another step is taken, but not another can be taken because they are chest to chest now, their noses almost touching. Kai can feel Bryan’s breathing on his skin, and Bryan can feel Kai’s breathing on his own skin, and despite the two of them being way too close to each other right noe, neither one of them seems to pick up on it.

“Never again, Bryan,” Kai whispers to Bryan, his head leaning forward.

“Never ever again, Kai,” Bryan whispers, his eyes closing on their own accord as his lips brush against Kai’s lips while he whispers those few words.

Kai’s eyes also close on their own accord, and he finally closes the gap between Bryan and himself, and just feeling Bryan’s lips against his own is igniting a fire within his soul, and it is taking over his entire body right now as he can feel how the heat is travelling throughout his body, from head to toe, inside to the outside, and he is liking this burning fire within his soul more than he should.

Bryan deepens the kiss at once, and as if they have a mind of their own, his arms grabs Kai’s upper arms and pulls Kai closer to him as the kiss is deepened between the two men. Kai grabs the front of Bryan’s shirt with his right hand, and his left hand he places at the back of Bryan’s neck and also pulls Bryan’s head closer to his own.

The two sets of lips start to get familiar with each other, while they take in the feel of the other, the taste of the other, and it savours each and every second and movement of it all. Another thing that is acting on its own accord is their tongues as the two muscles start to explore the other’s inner cavern while it passionately moves against the other tongue.

The kissing is hungry, desperate, but it is not messy or sloppy. It is filled with passion, with unspoken words and emotions, and it is filled with so much desire for wanting more and more of this forbidden territory, this forbidden fruit that is wrong in the laws of marriage, but neither of these two men is even thinking of it now.

Their minds are filled with the more, more, more, and that is all. The kiss becomes more and more passionate by the second, along with the movements and gestures that are becoming bolder and bolder with each passing second.

Time has suddenly stopped between these two men, along with the rest of the world that has seized to exist right now. They do not care about anything or anyone else now; they only care about tasting the other’s mouth more and more.

Arms are wrapped around each other’s neck, bodies are pressed so close to each other, it is like they want to mash together and become one, heat is radiating from both of them, and even though their lungs are yearning for air this moment, it does not seem to stop these two from stopping this intense, heated and very passionate kissing. They seem like two lovers who have not seen each other in a very long time, and now they are getting ready to ravage each other for hours on end, like they have been denied each other for a very long time, and now they are finally awarded for being this patient and for holding out this long. 

The only sounds in the room are of two sets of lips moving against each other, devouring each other, and what Bryan and Kai does not realise, is that they both are sporting very impressive erections within their pants this very moment.

There is no sign of the two wanting to stop, but that is until a knock is heard on the door and Brooklyn’s name is called. Kai and Bryan shoot away from each other like lighting, but neither of them makes an attempt to respond to the person on the other side of the door. They continue to look at each other while waiting for the other person to leave, but another knock is heard with another call for Brooklyn.

Finally the other person gives up and walks away, but still Kai and Bryan look at each other, and the two are slightly heaving while their lips are red and puffy from the intense kissing that have lasted about 15 minutes which Bryan suddenly realises after glancing down at his watch.

Bryan sees that Kai’s clothes are somewhat untidy along with his two toned hair, and he then looks down and sees that he is no better shape himself. Bryan touches his hair so that he can try to style them, and Kai only chuckles at that.

“What?” Bryan asks in a normal tone of voice.

“I think we have to fix each other’s hair because you clearly do not see the mess of your own hair, Bryan.”

“You are the last one to talk about hair being a mess, Kai; I am certain that your hair looks worse than mine.”

Kai only rolls his eyes, “Let’s just help each other get neat before we have to leave, which has to be in the next three minutes.”

“Fine.”

The two men quickly help straighten each other up, the hot kissing forgotten for now, that is until they are done with their jobs. The two men once again look deep into each other’s eyes but unlike before, it is not done with a hateful glare, but with just normal eyes.

“This is not normal, Bryan.”

“You’re telling me, but then.....”

“But then what?”

“But then why did I enjoy this so much, Kai, and why do I want more?”

“You are not the only one, Bryan. Were it not for the interruption, I probably still would have kissed you now.”

“And I still would have kissed you now. What is happening to us, Kai? This really is not normal.”

“It’s not, but maybe that is why we have enjoyed it so much, because it is something we do not know.”

“Yeah; I have never kissed another man; just the mere thought of doing it has never even crossed my mind, but then you come into the picture.....”

Bryan does not get a chance to finish his sentence because just then Kai grabs him once more and the two again engage in a passion filled kissing session, but this time their hands start to roam the other’s body, both of them still sporting their erections, but Kai finally breaks away from the kissing after more than three minutes of the very heated kissing.

“We have to get back to the wedding,” Kai says against Bryan’s lips while the two men hold each other’s head in their own hands.

“Yeah,” is all that Bryan replies against Kai’s lips, “but we have one problem.”

“What?”

“I have a boner, and I am not the only one.”

Kai’s eyes shoot wide open and he completely pulls away from Bryan and then he looks down at his crotch, and he suddenly looks like a little boy who has just experienced his first erection and he has no idea what the hell is going on right now.

“Well, what do you know,” Kai says with a very amused tone of voice, “I have one. That’s new.”

Bryan snorts, “You’re telling me. I only get hard for females, but again, since you have come into the picture.....”

Kai looks at Bryan and starts to smirk at him, and without knowing why, Bryan also starts to smirk.

“I don’t know why you are smirking, but I definitely know why I am smirking.”

“I am smirking because I am going to kiss you again as soon as I have the opportunity.”

“My thoughts exactly, and I guess that we ‘talked’ this out?” Kai says while doing the air quotes with the word ‘talked’.

“I guess,” but Bryan suddenly turns serious, “Kai, are we really going to do this again, this kissing?”

“I would be lying if I said that I would not want it to happen again, because I really do; I do want to kiss you again.”

“And I want to kiss you again; honestly, what is happening, Kai?”

“I wish I knew; tell you what, let’s do this: let’s just stop trying to figure out what is going on right now, and let’s just go with the flow with whatever this is. We can figure it out along the way.”

“Sounds like a plan, but now we have to straighten ourselves up and really head for the wedding; we will be later than the bride and I know that my wife will not be calm about it.”

“Neither will Valeria be.”

Bryan and Kai again straighten themselves, and just before the two leave the room, Bryan yanks Kai towards him and plants a last deep kiss on his mouth which Kai returns, and before pulling away completely, Bryan whispers huskily against Kai’s lips, “You were the reason why I took my wife so much lately.”

“And you were mine, Bryan.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Bryan is currently sitting at the table with his boy on his lap, and Anastasia is feeding Bryan pieces of steak, the married couple looking so in love while the wife is lovingly feeding her husband. 

Everyone is still at the reception, despite a few of the guests already being gone, and it is mostly only the close family and friends that is still at the reception. The wedding was absolutely gorgeous and everything went down without any form of hiccup.

“It truly was a beautiful wedding.”

“I am just glad that is over with.”

“Amen to that, my love. I love Miriam very much, but talk about bridezilla. Good heavens, never again. I can see why the Japanese feared Godzilla. If it was even a quarter scary of what Miriam was, I too would have run to who knows where, and I would have ran all my shit out of my body.”

Bryan can only chuckle at his wife, but he suddenly glances into Kai’s direction, and he catches the brown eyed man also glancing at him, and just like that, images of earlier flashes through his mind, and Bryan cannot help but yearn for more of it.

Bryan turns his attention back to his wife so that she can continue to feed him.

After a while, Bryan notices Kai stand up, and Bryan follows Kai with his eyes, seeing how the two toned haired man makes his way out of the room, but before he walks out, Kai turns around and looks directly into Bryan’s eyes, and his eyes are saying what Bryan wants now, what he is yearning for now.

Without thinking twice Bryan hands their boy to Anastasia, and just tells her that he wants to take a little walk. Anastasia does not make anything of it and kisses him back when he kisses her before departing from her.

Kai is already gone, but Bryan does not need to guess where Kai is right now. After making sure that no one is following him, Bryan makes his way towards the room from the afternoon, and the moment he walks into the room, he is ambushed and pushed against a wall where a set of lips crashes against his own, Bryan welcoming the pair of lips on his own.

Soon it is a wild kissing session all over where both men take turns to dominate the other, and just like before, it is filled with heat, passion, desire, hunger, and a type of craving that they have never experienced with another, because it is a craving to be the other man, and who knows where this craving may drive these two men.  
How far will they go in order to satisfy this craving, and into what will this craving turn into?


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – Let me give you a hand

Six weeks; it has been precisely six weeks since he and Kai had kissed for the second time, and it has also been six weeks since he and Kai are unable to keep their hands off of each other, despite it just staying with hot and steamy kissing sessions.

‘How the hell did I end up here in the first place?' Bryan thinks to himself while he stares at his cup of hot coffee that is standing in front of him on the kitchen table, the burly man completely lost in his own world.

It is early Saturday morning, and the rest of the house is still fast asleep. Bryan could not sleep anymore because for some crazy reason, he is kind of excited because he gets to see Kai today, and the two men have not seen each other since Monday when Kai had to fly back to his home town to finalise a few things before making his official move to Moscow.

All Bryan knows is that Kai had landed late last night, a simple text saying ‘I’m here’, was the only indication of Kai’s long awaited arrival in Moscow. 

Anastasia and Valeria has already made plans for today with the children, and the plan is to drop Kai off here at home, and then Anastasia and the kids will be leaving with Valeria. Bryan cannot wait to have some alone time with Kai; he has been yearning for it for quite some time; he just wants to feel Kai’s lips against his own, to hear Kai groan into his mouth, to groan into Kai’s mouth.

The two of them only have a slight problem that Bryan is certain will not be sorted, and that is the part of the dominant one because up until now, he and Kai has been making turns on who gets to be the dominant one, and the dominance does not last long before the other one decides it is enough, and that it is now his turn.

Bryan looks at the digital clock on the microwave and he sees that the time is 6:25, this time causing a silent groan to come from the burly man as there is still 3 hours and five minutes until he sees Kai, and three hours can become very long when one wants time to fly by at the speed of light.

Anastasia will not be up for another 20 minutes, so all that Bryan can do now is to sit and drink his coffee in absolute silence.

77777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777777

He is somewhere between being awake and being asleep, but whichever one it might be, Kai is somewhat aware of something on his neck, but it is not an annoying something, but rather a very pleasant something. 

With his eyes still closed, Kai turns onto his back and the pleasant thing in his neck is becoming pleasurable, and like acting on its own accord, Kai’s left arm wraps itself around the pleasant something, and finally Kai realises just what is going on: Valeria is lacing his neck with those toxic and addictive kisses of hers, and he is liking it very much.

While still lying on his back, Kai feels how a hand is travelling down his body and in to the front of his night pants where he already has a morning glory which is not from a full bladder or just man’s nature, but rather a morning glory from being aroused for his wife.

Kai finally opens his eyes and although it is still dark, he can make out the silhouette of his wife, and with his right arm, he pulls Valeria on to him where the two immediately engage in a proper make out session.

Kai had landed rather late last night, but that did not matter to Valeria; she almost did not allow Kai to go take a shower when he arrived because she just wanted to jump his bones the moment he walked into the house, and it is not like Kai minds, but at least give him some time to get cleaned up for her, so yeah, Kai went to bed a bit later than what he had wanted to, but it was all worth it.

At least Kai got about a minute to just inform Bryan of his arrival in Moscow.

While kissing his wife passionately and feeling her up after having turned Valeria on to her back, Kai’s mind starts to drift to the lavender haired man that has managed to weaken his knees in a good way.

Kai still has no idea what exactly had caused this thing between him and Bryan, but he is glad that it did happen because it just feels so right. Never in a million years had he thought that he would get involved with another man, and even though it is just kissing that is going on between the two of them, it feels like so much more.

Sometimes when they are not all over each other, they end up talking about a lot of things, mostly deep things, and Kai has discovered that Bryan feels just like him about not fitting into this society because everyone is so set on following a certain set of rules, and the moment someone shows even the slightest rebellion towards these rules, they are quickly cast out, and they no longer matter, and that is how Kai has felt his entire life. Fortunately he has learned how to bend these rules to his advantage, and also how to manipulate it to his will, but it seems that Bryan has not learned those set of skills yet, which is actually a sad tragedy.

Bryan has told Kai that sometimes he just wants to take all of his family members and close friends and go to an island where there is absolutely no one else, because then he will finally be able to be at peace with himself the way it is meant to be. 

Maybe Kai can learn Bryan to bend the rules of life to his own liking so that the world around him can start bend to his will, and not the other way around; it may not always be legal or pretty, but in the end it is worth it.

Kai is so caught up in his thoughts about Bryan that he did not even notice Valeria pull down his pants, but now that he is feeling her entrance against the head of his penis, Kai realises just how focused he truly was on his ‘lover’.

While still kissing Valeria, Kai gently pushes his erect member into Valeria and he is greeted with a pleasure filled moan which indicates Valeria’s satisfaction, and without thinking of Bryan again, Kai proceeds to make sweet morning love to his wife.

Besides, it will not be long before he feels Bryan’s lips against his own once more.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“About how long will you and Valeria be gone, sweetness?”

Anastasia shrugs her shoulders while she is packing the kids’ backpacks, “No idea, my love; it all depends on how long it takes for the kids to get tired, so if they have enough energy until afternoon, then we will most probably stay till the afternoon. Will you and Kai be okay without your adorable wives?” the cheeky grin on Anastasia’s face a clear indication of her sarcasm right now.

Bryan rolls his eyes at his wife, “Yes, sweetness, I think Kai and I will be able to manage a couple of hours without you two; it might not be easy, but at least we will be able to do it.”

“Good to know, my love.”

Bryan glances at the kitchen clock, and he sees that the time is 09:22, so Kai and his family will be arriving any moment now, and he cannot wait. Bryan feels how his stomach has that fluttering feel in it from pure excitement, and for a split second, he wonders if Kai also feels this way right now.

Bryan decides to leave Anastasia so that she can continue with what she is currently busy with, and Bryan makes his way to the living room where he takes a seat on the couch next to his daughter, and he starts to watch the cartoons along with his children, Bryan feeling very relieved that he is no longer a kid who has to watch these kinds of stuff.

While watching the cartoons on the TV, Bryan can’t help but to glance at the clock every few minutes, and what may feel like an eternity to him, is in fact only two minutes that passes every time he looks at the time. Bryan sighs a big sigh which Anastasia hears the moment she comes walking into the living room.

“What was that all about?” she asks as she comes to stand right behind Bryan, placing her hands on his broad shoulders.

Bryan did not even realise that his wife has just come walking in, and now he has to think of an excuse, and he has to do it very fast.

“I just thought of how I can possibly entertain Kai while you guys are not here; you know him by now, he is not one of the easiest guys around.”

Anastasia laughs at that, “I’m sure you will find something, my love; he may not be an easy guy, but you two sure have a way of understanding each other which none of us will ever understand.”

‘It’s because we both are cheating on our wives with each other, sweetness,’ Bryan thinks to himself.

“And to think, you could not even tolerate the sight of Kai, but look at you now, my love. It is like you are almost best friends.”

“I guess.”

Just then the honking of a car is heard, and it is suddenly like Bryan’s heart has just skipped a beat when he realises that it is Kai and his family.

“I’ll go get it,” Anastasia announces, and she leaves to welcome Valeria and her family at the door.

Bryan’s stomach is doing somersaults and he is suddenly feeling very anxious, it reminding him when he had his first crush when he was only 12 years old, and that crush was on no one other than his maths teacher, Miss Kournikova.

Bryan decides to also go and welcome his guests and after taking a deep silent breath, he gets up and heads for the front door where he can already hear the giggle of his wife and Valeria, and even though he cannot hear Kai, he knows that his ‘lover’ is there.

Bryan finally reaches the door, and when he walks out, he and Kai immediately lock eyes, and suddenly Bryan’s heart beat picks up immense speed.

The moment he sees the lavender haired man step out of the door, Kai’s breathe gets hitched within his throat, and everything of his body clenches tight from pure excitement. He has been waiting so long to see this man, even if it has not even been a full week, but it has felt very long for him.

The closer he and Bryan walk towards each other, the more nervous he becomes, but it is a good nervousness that he is experiencing right now.

The two men finally come face to face, both of them acting like two normal guys as they just nod their heads once at each other, both knowing that each one of them deserves an Oscar right now for this superb acting of theirs.

Anastasia takes the lead into the house where everyone is first going to take a seat, drink something, and then the two women will finally leave with the children, and both Kai and Bryan can hardly wait for their wives to hit the road.

Coffee is made, small talk is made between the four adults, but finally the time arrives where the two women take the kids, and finally head off. 

Bryan and Kai stand outside until the car is out of sight, and both men head inside; however, the moment Kai closes the door behind him, Bryan ambushes him, pushing him against the door where their lips meet in a fierce hunger filled kiss.

The kissing is hard, desperate and almost urgent as each man tries to take in as much as he can of the other while hands are pulling on both hair and shirt, and both men taking turns in pushing the other against the door.

Both men are sporting impressive erections due to the arousal for each other, the two crotch areas rubbing against each other while the two continue to taste one another. The need for breath is not enough to make them stop kissing as they have longed for each other for way too long now, and that is the only important thing right now, to take in as much as they can from the one another.

In no time, do both men lose their shirts after they undress each other, and Bryan is the first to lean down and bite Kai’s right nipple, this causing the Russian born man to hiss in both pain and pleasure. Kai can only tilt his head slightly back while Bryan continues to nip and suck on his nipple, Kai pulling Bryan’s hair while the lavender haired man continues with his teasing on Kai’s nipple.

In no time are the roles switched once more, Kai once more pushed against the door, the two men ravaging each other’s mouth again, but this time Kai decides to pay back the pain and pleasure and so with his right hand, he tweaks Bryan’s left nipple, and Bryan only groans into Kai’s mouth from the painful pleasure that this blue haired man is causing him.

Toned chest is rubbing against toned chest as two pairs of lips continue to indulge in each other’s taste, taking it in, savouring it and enjoying every bit of it because the reality is, it is a forbidden taste, and it is a fact of life that all forbidden things taste and feel the best.

Neither of the men are keeping track of time, but as the time passes by Kai manages to push Bryan against the door again once more, their kissing not missing a single beat while the change of position takes place.

Kai is acting on impulse now, as while he is feverishly kissing Bryan, who is currently pushed against the door, Kai let’s his right hand start to wander down Bryan’s body, and before he knows it, he is busy unzipping Bryan’s jeans, but he is quickly halted in his steps when Bryan abruptly pulls away from the kissing, and he just looks at Kai with no definite expression on his face.

“What are you doing, Kai?”

“Honestly, I don’t know; all I know is that I want to feel you, Bryan. I want to put my hands on you, to feel you move within my hand.”

Bryan says nothing, and instead he shoves Kai away from him, changing their positions so that he can have Kai against the door before he crashes his lips on Kai’s once more.  
The kissing continues for a while longer before Bryan again pulls away, but he keeps his forehead pressed against Kai’s forehead, both men’s eyes closed.

“Let’s go up stairs,” is all that Bryan says in a seductive whisper against Kai’s lips before he completely pulls away from Kai, both men looking deep into each other’s eyes.   
Their eyes indicate the agreement of them going up stairs, and Bryan takes the lead. 

The walk up the stairs is silent, neither one of the men uttering a word and yet it is a comfortable silence. Bryan remains in the lead while he is busy leading them to the very last room which is at the end of the hallway, the guestroom. Bryan goes in first but he waits at the door so that Kai can also enter, and after Kai is in Bryan gently closes the door and locks it behind them, the two men turning towards each other so that they can face each other.

They are a few feet away from each other, however, they move closer and closer to each other, both of them still shirtless, and in no time do their lips meet once again in a gentle and sensual manner as both men want to savour this moment seeing as they are about to go a step further.

With his right hand, Kai slowly moves it down Bryan’s chiselled stomach, he moving lower and lower down Bryan’s body until he reaches his destination, and Kai can only smile into the kiss as he feels Bryan’s arousal through his pants.

The kissing is not interrupted as Kai continues to move his hand into Bryan’s pants, the lavender haired man having his arms around Kai’s neck while the said man continues to feel him up.

There is no need to ask for permission to go further as both men know that this is what they actually want, and they did not even realise that they had wanted it.....until now.

Bryan suddenly gasps into Kai’s mouth the moment the blue haired man takes his erect member into his large manly hands, and even though it is just a regular hold, it feels good, DAMN GOOD.

Slowly, gently Kai starts to move his hand up and down Bryan’s member, Kai trying his best to treat it with so much care seeing as this is a first for both of them: a first to give another man a hand job, and a first to receive a hand job from another man.

Without him even realising it, Bryan starts to move his hips along with Kai’s pace of his hand, and this again brings a smile to Kai’s face. He increases his pace, and this results in Bryan groaning into his mouth as his hips continue to move along with Kai’s pace.

Bryan’s pants manages to drop to his ankles along with his boxers, and Kai could not be happier about this, despite his own erection feeling like it wants to explode from its own confinements.

All of a sudden it is like Bryan has read his thoughts as Kai starts to feel how the zipper of his own pants is also coming undone, and in no time is his own pants and boxers dropped to his ankles, and he is the one now gasping into Bryan’s mouth as the lavender haired man takes hold of his member and starts to stroke it, and Kai can feel how he gets absorbed into the realm of pleasures as the pleasure starts to course through his body, it racing through each and every vein, artery and nerve cell.

The pace of the stroking starts to match up, the two still lost in their passionate kissing while their hands continue to please the one another.

Without even thinking about it, Bryan presses the head of his penis against Kai’s penis head, and a muffled moan escapes the tall man as a shot of unexpected pleasure shoots through his body, and by the sounds of it, the exact same thing has just happened with Kai as his grip on Bryan’s penis has suddenly tightened while he also moans into Bryan’s mouth. 

Both men are known to have stamina in the bedroom, their wives testifying to that on a regular basis, but now that stamina is gone with the wind as both of them can feel how they are approaching their peak, and they are approaching it FAST.

Kai is the first to come, his white essence covering Bryan’s hand while he continues to milk Kai for all that he can give, but while making Kai come, he also abruptly comes, and he just has to moan out loud as he climaxes into Kai’s hand, his seed spilling into his lover’s hand.

In no time is the pleasure over, the kissing broken between the two men as they heave against each other’s lips while their eyes are closed, but both of them are smiling such a happy smile as this has been quite an experience for the two of them, even though it was over way too quick.

“That....that was very pleasurable.”

“Just over.....too quick.”

“I agree.”

Bryan and Kai remain in the same position while still holding the other’s almost limp penis in their own hands while their own hands are still covered in the other’s seed, but it’s not like they mind it; in a very weird and unexplainable way, it all feels so natural to them.

“We should probably get cleaned up or something.”

“Yeah, and maybe later on we can go for a second round.”

Kai only raises an eyebrow at that remark, the raised eyebrow being accompanied with a cocky smirk, and Bryan only rolls his eyes while he chuckles at this.

“Don’t act so surprised, Kai; you had started it, and now you are shocked that I had enjoyed it, and also that I want more.”

“I am all about pleasing, Bryan, so no, I am not shocked, only a little surprised but I am all about doing it again.”

“Well then, let’s get cleaned up and see how far we get.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

“Fuck, Bryan.....” Kai says in a manly moan while he presses his head back into the pillow while arching his chest, his naked chest pressing against Bryan’s naked chest.  
Bryan says nothing and he only smirks while he continues to tease the fragile yet hardened nipple in between his teeth while having his left arm perched up next to Kai’s head while he hovers over Kai, and with his right hand, Bryan continues to jerk Kai’s very erect flesh, the lavender haired man enjoying every little second of it, along with each and every sound and movement that Kai makes in regard to his touch on him.

The two men are completely naked and they are still in the guest room, but at least they have moved over onto the bed, and that is where they have been the last three hours, and it does not look like they are planning on moving anywhere else anytime soon. Their skins are sticky from all kinds of bodily fluids, and not even to mention the bedding and sheets that are stained from their various hand works.

Kai bucks his hips into Bryan’s hand as he can feel how he is getting closer and closer to the edge, and in all honesty, he cannot wait to feel how Bryan makes him for the.....he can’t even remember how many times he has already come by Bryan’s hand, but at least it is also vice versa. 

And finally it happens: with only a few more strokes, Kai’s essence finally shoots out, covering both his and Bryan’s stomachs while Bryan continues to stroke the coming member, and while doing this, Bryan moves his lips upwards where he captures Kai’s lips in his own and once again, the two men get caught up in a very passionate and heated kissing session.

Kai slowly lowers his hips back onto the bed after his crises passes and he feels how numb and tingling his legs are feeling, and Bryan can actually feel how the blue haired man’s body is trembling underneath his own naked body.

Bryan does not remove his hand from Kai’s almost limp member but he continues to kiss the man passionately while taking in Kai’s somewhat ragged breathing, and this pleases him.

Never in a million years would he have thought that he would end up in this position: cheating on his wife, and not even with another woman, but with another man, and doing this in their own home where they stay as a family and where they raise their two beautiful children, and yet he does not even feel guilty about it because it feels so right for him, like this is meant to be.

While still kissing Kai silly, Bryan is suddenly flipped onto his back, and when he looks up, he looks directly into Kai’s eyes, and there is no mistaking that mischievous glint within Kai’s eyes.

In a very seductive manner, Kai leans his head down until his mouth is next to Bryan’s right ear, “My turn,” being the only words that he whispers into Bryan’s ear while he takes a firm hold of Bryan’s erect member, and Bryan can’t wait to feel Kai please him.


	5. chapter 5

Chapter 5 – A different kind of job

“I was kind of nervous about moving to Moscow.”

“Why?”

Valeria sighs and looks at her girl before turning her attention back to Anastasia, “I was actually more nervous for Kai’s part than my own.”

“You will have to elaborate a bit more on it, my dear friend.”

“Kai is not one of the easiest people to get along with, and I wondered whether he will be able to make friends here in Moscow, you know, other than those lawyer and attorney sharks, those bastards that are just as cold as him.”

“Why do I get the feeling that you are not really into this ‘fighting for the law’ crap?” Anastasia asks with a barely smirk on her face.

“Don’t tell anyone this, but if I had a choice, I would have preferred it if Kai did something else; I know this line of work suits his personality and all that, but sometimes I just want Kai to be a normal guy with normal friends, and be surrounded with normal people, and I had wondered if the move to Moscow would be better for all of us, but so far it looks that way.”

“You mean his friendship with Bryan, right?”

To this, Valeria only smiles at, that warm smile being all that Anastasia needs to get the answer to her question, and she too is also happy about Bryan’s friendship with Kai because she can also see how Bryan has crept out of shell in some way.

Bryan has always been comfortable with his other friends, especially Tala and Bryan, but with Kai, it is almost like Bryan has a warmer personality as he smiles more with other people and he is just different than what Anastasia is use to see in her dear husband. It really seems like Bryan and Kai have almost become best friends and that despite Bryan having hated Kai in the beginning.

“Don’t worry, Val; your husband is also good for my husband, and I cannot be happier about that. I am really happy that our husbands have found each other, as it is clear that they fill each other in a way we will never understand, and I respect that.”

“That makes two of us, Ana. Things can only get better from now on.”

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

It is night time and in the Kuznetsov household, the children are already in bed after being bathed and fed and even the adults have finished eating. The house is clean and tidy and all that the two adults can do now is to just relax and enjoy the peace and quiet.

Anastasia is currently taking a long and relaxing bath, complete with bubbles and essence to give the bathroom an enchanting aroma while she soaks in the heat of the water.  
Bryan has already taken a shower and instead of joining his wife in the bathtub, he had opted to sit in front of the computer because he wants to do some research and this research is only meant for his eyes.

Bryan has never been a fan of porn like other men; sure, he would watch it but only with his wife, and only when she comes home with a DVD for the two of them to watch. Other than that, Bryan never really cared for it. He cannot understand how some men can sit hours on end in front of a computer watching endless porn. In his opinion, he would much rather make his own porn with his wife than watch how other people get it on.

However, ever since he and Kai has been going a little ‘bolder’ with their little affair, Bryan has been curious on how far they can really take it, and that is why he is currently watching man on man porn, more specifically the oral sex part of the man on man porn.

Bryan wants to get some tips on how it is done because he has been contemplating on going down on Kai in the future just to experience it seeing as he and Kai is not staying with just making out anymore. 

Bryan is looking at videos and he can’t help but to cringe at it because it looks kind of unnatural to him seeing two men blow each other, but still, he wants to see how it is done because even if seems unnatural to him, he still wants to do it to Kai.

He is not sure how Kai may react to this; heck, Kai may even punch him but at least that way he will know where his and Kai’s boundaries stop at.

Most people get horny while watching porn but Bryan’s member cannot be more flaccid as this just does not arouse him.

‘Maybe if it was Kai, then maybe I would have sported an impressive erection, but not to this.’

Bryan has been sitting here since Anastasia has gone to take a bath, and it is now almost half an hour, so Bryan knows that he should be getting off of these porn sites; Anastasia will not mind him watching it on his own but the fact that it is man on man will have Anastasia wondering and also questioning his mind, and there is no way his wife can ever know about his little adventures with her friend’s husband; it will break her completely and Bryan cannot even stomach the thought of hurting his wife that way.

Bryan closes the window, and quickly erases the browser history, and he does it just in time as he can hear his wife calling him.

“In here,” is all that Bryan says back to her so that she can hear that he is in the study.

Bryan can immediately smell when Anastasia comes walking into the room, and that is all that is needed to get him in the mood because his wife smells absolutely divine, sexy and exotic, everything that he loves about his crazy wife.

Anastasia embraces him from behind and she rests her chin on his right shoulder, “What are you doing, my love?”

“I was just looking up pictures and videos of fighter jets because some of the guys at work talked about how cool it would be to be a fighter pilot and to fly a fighter jet, so I just got curious.”

“Do you want to become a pilot, my love?”

Bryan only shakes his head from side to side while he starts to stroke Anastasia’s arms with his left hand, “I have all the adrenaline that I need right here,” and to emphasise on it, Bryan takes hold of Anastasia’s hands and then he directs her to come and sit on his lap, and it is when Bryan sees that she is wearing a very sexy red satin gown. 

“Am I missing something, sweetness?” Bryan asks innocently because he is almost certain that their anniversary has already passed about four months ago.

Anastasia only sniggers at that while she makes herself comfortable on her husband’s lap while wrapping her arms around his neck, “I just thought that it is about time we have some quality time, seeing as both our angels are fast asleep, and I like to dress sexy for my husband,” Anastasia’s eyes twinkling in a certain manner, Bryan knowing that look all too well because that look means that his wife is very much in the mood to do anything, and doing it anywhere; no bedroom sex for the two of them tonight.

“I like it when you wear anything, sweetness, whether it is sexy or a garbage bag, it all works for me.”

Anastasia says nothing to that and she only takes her husband’s face in her hands before placing a sensual kiss on his lips before pulling away once more.

Bryan wants more but before he can kiss her again, Anastasia abruptly gets up from Bryan’s lap, “I thought we were going to have some quality time, sweetness.”

“Later, my love; for now, I am going to please myself.”

“What?” Bryan asks in a confused manner of voice; however, Anastasia does not say anything and instead she only sits on her knees on the soft carpet right in front of Bryan where she quickly goes to work in removing his erect member from his briefs, and now Bryan can only smirk at this.

He proceeds to lean back into his chair so that Anastasia can continue with her ‘pleasing of herself’ which actually means she gets pleasure by pleasuring him orally, and Bryan cannot complain.

Anastasia looks into Bryan’s eyes as she runs the tip of her tongue over the head of Bryan’s penis, he only groaning out in pleasure because not only does it feel incredibly good, it also looks as sexy as hell to see his wife go down on him.

While still keeping eye contact, Anastasia takes Bryan completely into her mouth, this action causing him to close his eyes and to lean his head back as his wife starts to please him orally, Bryan getting lost in this blissful pleasure.

Her heads bobs expertly and with the right pace, Bryan enjoying every little second of it; his hands automatically move to her head where he starts to caress her hair with both hands while he moans out as Anastasia takes him even deeper.

Her right hand is moving in complete sync with her head and Bryan cannot help but think how good his wife is in pleasuring him orally, and just then, Bryan’s eyes shoot wide open as a sudden thought comes to his mind: where better to pick up tips than by his wife? Anastasia is very skilled in her oral work so Bryan knows that he will not get anything better other than the real thing.

Bryan again closes his eyes but instead of focusing on the pleasure that is coursing through his body, he starts to take note of how Anastasia moves, how her tongue moves along with her hand, and now Bryan is picking up on things that he has never noticed before.

‘Let’s see if I can make Kai come if I use my wife’s techniques?’

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The sound of two people kissing is heard through the darkness as husband and wife continue to kiss passionately in the middle hours of the night.

Kai was asleep when Valeria started playing with him, but she was also asleep and she only woke up recently when Kai started to move one finger in and out of her cavern, and right now she is lying on her back with both her legs and arms wrapped around Kai as they continue to kiss passionately.

Valeria will never get tired of her husband’s kisses as they are her own form of drug, that accompanied with his touches on her body; she will never get tired of that arousing high and she can see herself staying on that high forever and ever.

Kai is so aroused that he just wants to thrust into his wife already but Kai has some other plans of his own; it was not planned but since they both are very aroused and there is no need to rush in order to get finish with this little unexpected session of theirs, Kai is going to take advantage of this.

Kai starts to trail his addictive kisses down Valeria’s neck and she can only moan at this while she pushes her head back into the pillow.

“Do you know what we haven’t done in a while?” Kai asks very huskily in her right ear and Valeria can only shake her head from side to side while Kai’s deep voice makes her even crazier.

“When last did we have anal?” Kai again asks in a huskily manner in her ear and at once Valeria’s eyes open up at this.

It has been some time since they have had anal sex and quite frankly, she will not mind doing it now, although it will be painful seeing as they have not done it in a while.  
“You can fuck me in any hole that you want to,” Valeria whispers back and Kai can only groan at this because he likes it when Valeria uses the words ‘fuck me’; for some unknown reason, it does unexplainable things to him.

He pulls away from his wife in order to reach for the drawer so that he can remove the special lubrication in order to prepare Valeria’s hole. Truth be told, the only reason why Kai brought up this was because he suddenly thought of Bryan, and how sex will feel with his man lover.

Valeria takes it on herself to get undressed and she quickly gets rid of her nightwear, Kai only smirking at this although Valeria cannot see it. Kai also follows suit and he quickly removes his boxers, and while he does this, Valeria turns around in order to lie on her stomach so that she can be ready for Kai so that he can start doing what he does best, and that is to take her in any manner that will always make her come.

Kai sits on Valeria’s lower legs and he rubs the lubrication on his right index finger, and after tossing the tube to one side, he leans forward where he starts to kiss Valeria’s back, his kisses moving upwards until he reaches his neck, and while he kisses her neck passionately, he slowly penetrates his finger into her very tight a-hole, Valeria’s entire body tensing at this, but at least she knows that it will pass in a couple of minutes. 

Kai is only using the tip of his finger which he gently moves in and out of her, Kai knowing that he should not rush this otherwise it will not be pleasurable for either of them. Slowly, he moves his finger deeper and deeper, he stopping every time he feels Valeria clench due to alien probing into her anus.

Kai continues to kiss his wife to make sure that she remains relaxed as he continues to prepare the tight hole for his manhood.

Neither of them knows how much time has passed but alas, Valeria’s hole is ready, and after rubbing enough lube over his erect member, Kai takes his position at Valeria’s ass, and also very slowly and gently, he starts to penetrate her hole with his erect flesh, Valeria gripping the sheets with both of her hands as she tries to get use to the intrusion.   
She has come to enjoy anal sex but it has just been so long since they have done it, so it will take some time to get use to it once more, but Valeria knows that as soon as she gets use to Kai’s penis in her ass, it will only be pleasure until the very end.

Slowly, slowly Kai pushes his erection deeper into her ass, Kai having a firm hold on her ass cheeks which he has pulled apart so that he can penetrate her without any form of hassle. Kai can only grunt as he goes in deeper, the warmth and the tightness being a very welcoming feeling for Kai. He is very patient in taking his time in penetrating his wife, because he knows what awaits for them both as soon as the pleasure starts to take over.

Finally, Kai can feel that he is fully immersed within his wife and again very slowly and gently, he starts to move in and out and he knows Valeria will give him the signal as soon as she is completely comfortable.

He moves in and out of her with the upmost care, and after a few more gentle thrusts, Valeria finally mutters the words that Kai has been wanting to hear for a while, “Fuck me hard, Kai,” and without thinking another second longer, Kai picks up pace and force as he starts to thrust into his wife hard, just like how she has instructed him.

He places his hands on her hips as he continues with his hard thrusting, Kai enjoying every thrust into her tight hole, and there is no doubt that Valeria is also enjoying it just as much, because her pleasurable moans are sweet music to Kai’s ears.

Grunts and moans are filling the bedroom of the Hiwatari couple as they continue to have hardcore anal sex, Valeria making good use of the word ‘fuck me’ because she also knows how much Kai enjoys it when she talks that way while they are having sex.

Without any sign or warning, Kai pulls out but before Valeria can ask anything, she is pulled up by the hips, she now on her hands and knees and again without any warning, Kai slams into her a-hole once more, and now he is thrusting even harder than before, and Valeria is welcoming it all. 

Kai has a very firm grip on her hips, but while he is thrusting into his wife, he cannot help but think of Bryan, wondering how good it will feel to have the lavender haired man in this exact same position as he continuously rams his erection into Bryan’s ass, and considering their constant struggle with dominance, Kai will probably also end up in this position with Bryan filling him to the brink, and truth be told, Kai will welcome it and enjoy it.

The only problem is that Kai is not sure if Bryan will ever go that far seeing as it is almost two months now where they only kiss and jerk each other, and even though it is very pleasurable, Kai would like to go further, sex being the ultimate destination for the two of them.

Without planning it, Kai suddenly comes and that being because of fantasising about him and Bryan, and Kai can only moan as he fills Valeria with his essence as he digs his fingers even deeper into the skin of her hips.

Kai may not be able to go for another round for a couple of minutes but it does not mean that he is going to leave his wife without pleasure. He is suddenly very much in the mood to go down on his wife in this exact same position so that he can penetrate her very wet cavern with his tongue until he is ready for round two, and then he will take her in the right manner by thrusting into her very wet and awaiting cavern.

He and Bryan are going to see each other in about three day’s time and he will not be able to wait that long; Kai needs his pleasure and he needs his sex now.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is patiently waiting in the hotel room that he has booked for him and Bryan seeing as neither of them can spend alone time in their houses because of their wives.

Kai is anxious in seeing Bryan because he cannot wait to feel those lips move against his own, nor can he wait to feel Bryan’s erect member in his hand.

Kai has made sure to clean his afternoon from meetings, but he can afford it. Surprisingly enough, Kai has made a name for himself quite rather fast and he has already won one huge settlement from an esteemed business man and Kai feels very proud of it. Kai knows that things will only be getting better from here on, in all aspects of his life.

He has a beautiful wife that he loves very much and whom he can make love to anytime he wants to, and he has two beautiful little girls that are his world; he has an extraordinary lover which he loves spending time with because this lover has also turned out to be his best friend, so Kai cannot help but feel very fortunate about things going very well within his life right now.

Kai suddenly hears a knock on the door and he rushes to the door, and just before he opens up the door, he takes a deep breath to calm down his nerves and to show Bryan that he was not anxiously waiting for him to arrive; Kai still has his pride to think of.

The moment Kai opens the door he looks into the grey pools of his lover, Bryan just smirking at him as he walks into the room. 

Kai closes the door and the moment he turns around, he is ambushed by Bryan’s lips and Bryan pushes him up against the door as the two men get locked in a fierce kissing session.

Hands are roaming the other’s body as they moan into each other’s mouth as both men start to sport very impressive erections within their pants.

Unbeknownst to Bryan, Kai is starting to direct them to the bed so that they can get naked and get comfortable with their naked bodies against each other.

It isn’t until the back of Bryan’s legs press against the bed that he notices that they have reached the bed, and Bryan only pulls away from the kissing so that he can turn around and push Kai onto the bed.

Kai only looks up at Bryan after Bryan pushes him onto the bed, “”I will be the one to make you come first, Hiwatari,” is all that Bryan says to Kai while smirking down at Kai.

Kai says nothing and he only rolls his eyes as he moves up the bed so that he can lie down on the pillows. After getting in place, he lies down on his back and watches how Bryan crawls over to him, that smirk of the lavender haired man not faltering once, even when he finally reaches Kai. Without saying a word to Kai, Bryan immediately goes to work in loosening Kai’s belt and zipper, he not being gentle in removing the pants from Kai’s legs, the boxers of Kai being pulled down along with the pants, this leaving Kai only in his shirt while his erection is on full display for everyone to see. 

Bryan looks at the impressive member and even though he is very nervous for what he is about to do, it is a good nervous, and he cannot wait to see Kai’s reaction as he takes Kai’s member in his mouth.

Bryan locks eyes with Kai only to see that the blunette has placed his arms behind his head while pretending to look very bored, ‘We’ll see whether you will still look like that when I get down to business, Hiwatari.’

Bryan moves closer and he takes Kai’s member in his right hand, ‘Am I doing this right? Do I first take it in my hand before I take it in my mouth, or is it the other way around? Come on, now is not the time to get performance anxiety, Bryan.’

Bryan takes a silent deep breath and while still looking Kai in the eye, he puts the tip of Kai’s penis in his mouth, and this immediately results in Kai to close his eyes and groan out while he removes his hands from behind his head.

“Fuck, are you really going to suck me, Bryan?” Kai asks while he pushes his head into the pillow while Bryan continues to twirl his tongue around the head of Kai’s penis.

Bryan says nothing and instead he only takes Kai deeper into his mouth and this time a gasp is heard from Kai as he lifts his hips into Bryan’s mouth.

Kai feels like going crazy from the feel of Bryan’s warm mouth over his penis and it is beyond exhilarating for him right now.

Slowly, Bryan starts to bob his head while he is getting use to having Kai in his mouth, and while he is bobbing his head, Bryan tries to remember of how Anastasia has exactly done it. Bryan does not even feel bad for mimicking his wife’s movements and that all so that he can pleasure another man, and Bryan knows for a fact that that is not normal because he should feel horrible but he is only feeling so aroused right now.

This was the very last thing that Kai had expected but he is not complaining at all; no doubt that he is also going to try this afterwards because Bryan cannot have all the fun. This also makes Kai excited for various reasons because if Bryan is willing to go a little bit further, it means that Bryan wants to experiment and this may also mean that they may get to have sex one of these good days. Kai is already looking forward to day that very much where he and Bryan will get to pound into one another, and for Kai that will be the ultimate pleasure.

Bryan is taking Kai deeper and deeper into his mouth, but the moment Kai’s penis presses against his throat at the back, Bryan suddenly feels like gagging so he immediately stops with wanting to take Kai all the way, ‘Looks like that will come with practice, but I must admit that I am enjoying this more than what I had expected and Kai sure has a nice taste to him; however, I am not going to let him come in my mouth, Rome was not built in a day after all.’

Kai cannot stop moving his hips against Bryan’s mouth and he also cannot get enough of Bryan sucking him like an expert, but Kai can feel that he is coming closer to the edge which is very unexpected because usually he can last a lot longer but now he will be able to come in only a couple of minutes; however, he is not going to come in Bryan’s mouth because he does not want to disrespect Bryan in any manner.

Another gasp is heard from Kai while Bryan continues to bob his head and also while he continues to jerk Kai.

Suddenly Kai starts to mutter something, Bryan not sure what he is saying but Kai repeats himself once more, “Bryan, pull away, please; I am about to come,” and Bryan wastes no time in pulling away and then he only continues to jerk Kai’s penis before Kai finally comes and he covers Bryan’s hands with his white essence.

Kai’s lips are slightly parted as he comes down from this euphoric high while Bryan slowly strokes his now limping member, and Bryan cannot help but to feel proud in making Kai come so fast.

“Did you enjoy that, Hiwatari?” Bryan asks very smugly while he continues to look at a slightly panting Kai, and he can see how a smile is forming on Kai’s mouth while said man’s eyes are closed.

“Fuck yeah; that was the shit, Bryan. I don’t know where you had learned that but it was fucking good; in fact, it was fucking awesome.”

Bryan sniggers at this, “As long as I can please you, I am more than happy.”

Kai finally opens his eyes and he lowers his head so that he can look at Bryan, “You do realise that I am also going to do it to you, right, because there is no way that you are going to have all the fun and pleasure.”

“As you wish, Hiwatari; all I know is that I had enjoyed sucking your dick and I cannot wait to suck it again.”

Kai says nothing and he only pulls Bryan down to him where the two men start to kiss very passionately so that Kai can get ready to also suck Bryan, and he cannot wait to experience that.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6 – SEX

The muffled moans are heard coming from the bed where the two naked bodies are engaged in some heavy foreplay, both men sucking each other like there is no tomorrow, the position known as ‘69’ proving its name over and over again, and also why it is such a popular position with couples.

Kai has Bryan’s penis firmly in his right hand as he jerks Bryan’s penis while he continues to deep throat Bryan’s penis, and Bryan also has a firm grip on Kai’s penis as he too jerks Kai while sucking on his lover’s penis, he taking Kai as deep as possible.

Both men are lying on their right side with their legs wide open so that they can suck the other one as best as they can while enjoying it at the same time.

This is the second time this week now where they are pleasing each other orally, and the week is still long from being over; it also now nearly two months since that surprising day where Bryan has first gone down on Kai.

After Kai had overcome his crisis that day, he also did the same with Bryan after forcing the large man on to his back where Kai also was not shy in taking Bryan as deep as possible, and even though it was his first time in going down on another man, he had enjoyed it very much, and he could not get enough of feeling Bryan’s large manhood in his mouth as he continued to suck and suck until the muscles of his mouth started to feel numb.

Hand jobs are out; now it is just heavy kissing and mind-blowing blowjobs for these two men. Now a day, the two lovers are spending even more time together and their wives suspect nothing; for them it is only two friends that are starting to form a bond like two brothers and they cannot be happier about the brotherly bond. If only they knew just how deep and personal this bond truly was.

Kai and Bryan are currently lying on Kai’s marital bed, Valeria and the kids being at a kitchen tea along with Anastasia, and the women will not be back till much later, and so the two men have decided to use this to their advantage before the women do get back.

The two married couples has also arranged a movie night at Kai and Valeria’s place after the kitchen tea, but fortunately that is still a couple of hours away and that gives Kai and Bryan more than enough time to get hot and heavy with each other.

The two men have been engaging in the 69 position so many times that they have even developed a sign to show the other when they are about to come, it being a tight squeeze to the other’s naked ass, but just because they have a signal to indicate their approaching climax, does not mean that they will stop; it just simply means that if the other is not close, they have to slow down so that they can try and match their climaxes.

Both Bryan and Kai have grown accustomed to the taste of the other’s essence and they always shoot their essence deep into the throat of the other. In the beginning it was something they had to get use to, but the moment they did get use to it, they could not get enough of it.

Kai is the first to squeeze Bryan’s ass cheek to indicate his approaching climax, and Bryan at once slows down his pace because he is still a little way away from his climax, and so he stops deep throating Kai until he can feel his own climax getting closer; only then will he again take Kai deep into his mouth and suck his dick real hard and passionate.

Bryan removes Kai’s penis entirely from his mouth, along with his hand that he jerked Kai with, and Bryan opts to massage Kai’s balls while he licks all along the length of Kai’s member, he doing it in a sensual manner.

Kai groans at this and the vibrations of Kai’s inner throat suddenly stimulates Bryan’s penis even more with an intense pleasure and Bryan grabs a bit harder on Kai’s balls as pleasure courses through him that stems from the vibrations that just went through his penis.

Now Bryan can feel how his climax is also slowly to start to build up and he once again takes Kai within his mouth, the bluenette again groaning at this, and again pleasurable vibrations rush through Bryan’s penis, and deciding that he also wants Kai to experience this, he takes Kai completely into his mouth, Kai’s penis reaching deep within his throat and Bryan groans, he hearing how Kai suddenly moans and he pushes his penis even deeper into Bryan’s mouth which he did not think was even possible, and now both men can feel how they are getting closer and closer to the edge.

The bobbing becomes faster and faster along with the jerking and thrusting, and within seconds, both men reach their peak and they shoot their essence down into the throat of the other, both Kai and Bryan welcoming the somewhat lukewarm substance in their throat from the other. They continue to bob their heads until they feel the other’s body give a shudder which indicates that the final part of their climax has finally passed.

It is over and yet, they still have the other’s now semi-erect member in their mouth; Bryan is teasing the sensitive head of Kai’s penis with his tongue by twirling it all around it, while Kai is slowly sucking Bryan’s penis, neither of the two men wanting to release the other’s penis from their mouth.

Finally, after a couple of more minutes and two now completely limp penises later, both Kai and Bryan release the limp appendages from their mouth, along with their holds on them. Kai rests his head on Bryan’s left thigh, and Bryan does the same so that they can look at each other.

Kai and Bryan only smirk to each other.

“That was awesome.”

“Not just awesome, Kai, that was fucking awesome! Wish we could go for another round.”

“Who says we can’t?” Kai’s grin showing that he is horny all over now.

Both men suddenly sit up straight where they just pull each other’s head closer as they start to kiss intensely, tongues and lips all over the place, their lips still puffy and red from the intense oral sex session, but they do not care.

While Kai is kissing Bryan heavily, he thinks of how he can get Bryan flat on his back so that he can start suggesting sex; it has been too long now and Kai is aching to feel Bryan’s tight hole around his manhood.

Kai has his right hand behind Bryan’s head and his other around his body and while in this position, Kai slowly directs Bryan onto his back, and to his surprise it does not take much to get Bryan flat on his back, and without Bryan really noticing what is really going on, Kai positions himself between Bryan’s legs which is not strange seeing as the men do it regularly, and both men are already sporting impressive erection.

While they are still kissing, Kai starts to place the head of his erection at the tight hold and he suddenly pushes the head of his penis into it, although not all the way because Kai first wants to prepare the hole; this is just so that they can get on the topic of finally sex with each other.

Bryan suddenly feels a tinge of pain in his ass and at once he pushes Kai away from him, he glaring up at the bluenette, “What the fuck, Kai?” he almost growls at Kai. 

Kai sits on his knees while he smirks at Bryan, “What, Bryan?”

“What was your dick doing at my ass?”

“What does it usually do there?” Kai ask in a very smug tone of voice, he wanting Bryan to figure what he is really saying.

Bryan just glares at Kai and he narrows his eyes at his lover, “Do you want to fuck me in the ass, Kai?” Bryan still not sounding happy while he asks the question.

“Ding ding ding, congratulations, Bryan, you have just won yourself a blow-up dart board,” Kai runs his right hand through his hair, “Bryan, look, I want us to finally have sex, and I have been wanting that for some time now. I weren’t just going to shove my dick in there, I am not a monster, but I just did know how else to bring up the subject.”

Bryan is still glaring at Kai with narrowed eyes, he not against the two of them having sex; in fact, Bryan has also wanted that for some time now, but he also did not know how to bring up that subject.

He only has one quarrel about that, “And why should I be the bitch first?”

Kai only raises an eyebrow at that, “You want me to be the bitch first?” he asks in a very surprised tone of voice.

The left side of Bryan’s mouth lifts up into a lopsided smirk, and Kai can see the lust within Bryan’s eyes and that excites him a lot, but he does not want to be the bottom first.

“This is my house, so I get to be the dominant first.”

“I am your guest and it is only hospitable if you let your guest be the dominant first.”

Kai snorts at this while he crosses his arms in front of his chest, Bryan now also moving so that he can stand on his knees, “I was never known for my ‘hospitality’, Bryan.”

Now Bryan also crosses his arms in front of his chest, “I am the dominant by nature, so I get to be the dominant first.”

“Yeah right.”

Bryan only sighs at this, “So now what? Neither one wants to be the bitch, so how are we going to solve this problem?”

A few seconds of silence passes between the two men before Kai finally speaks up after having a sudden idea, “We can always play rock, paper, scissors; it has been proven over and over throughout the years that it solves many problems.”

Bryan only shrugs his shoulders at that while muttering ‘fine’, and he and Kai quickly gets in position.

“Remember, the one who wins gets to be the dominant one.”

Bryan nods his head at this.

“Rock, paper, scissors,” both men say in unison, and after scissors, both hands are formed into a rock.

“Well, that sucks,” is all that Bryan has to say to this slight epidemic of theirs.

“Yeah, it does. Best out of three?”

“No, screw that; do you have a coin? We will just do that instead.”

Kai nods and then gets out of bed so that he can retrieve his wallet from his pants, and while he is doing this, Bryan checks him out, he feeling how is arousal is suddenly pulsing with pure arousal from just looking at Kai’s sexy body, a body he has licked all over and hopefully it will also be the body that he gets to shag real hard and good very soon; hopefully in a couple of minutes. 

‘Please let luck be on my side, please, please,’ Bryan thinks to himself as he watches how Kai gets onto the bed once more, Kai’s impressive erection in full view.

“I call tails,” Bryan blurts out before Kai can even say what he wants to be, but Kai glares at Bryan because he wanted to be tails.

“I wanted to be tails.”

“Tough shit, I am, so let’s get on with it.”

“No, not until you pick heads.”

“What?!” Bryan exclaims in a very shocked manner, “Are you being serious?!”

Kai grins at Bryan, “Yes, now say you are heads.”

Again Bryan narrows his eyes at Kai, “Fine, I will be heads.”

No one can mistake the victorious grin on Kai’s face and without saying anything else, he flips the coin and it falls onto his hand, he immediately covering it, “Tails is the dominant one; good?”

Bryan rolls his eyes, “Just show the damn coin, Hiwatari.”

Kai only smirks at Bryan and he lifts his hand, both men looking at the coin, and again Kai’s victorious grin is in place where as Bryan only glares at him because the coin is showing tails.

“On your stomach, BITCH,” Kai says rather smugly while Bryan groans inwards.

“This is so unfair,” he mutters to himself in a low voice as he reluctantly lies down on his stomach.

Kai looks at Bryan’s naked ass and he only licks his lips because very soon he will be pounding into that naked ass and he cannot wait. Kai reaches for his drawer to remove the lubrication jelly and he quickly takes a seat on Bryan’s upper legs, the lavender haired man just placing his arms underneath the pillow he has his head rested on.

“I bet you are real happy now, you smug bastard.”

“You have no idea,” Kai says as his eyes are glistening with pure arousal, his erection already throbbing with anticipation, but first he as to prepare Bryan’s hole otherwise it will be an utter disaster.

Kai rubs enough jelly on to his right thumb, and he keeps the tube in his left hand as he shifts closer to Bryan’ ass, “You ready?” being all that he asks his lover.

“Yeah, let’s do this thing,” is Bryan’s response, and he does not sound pissed at all; he may be a bit nervous, but he is more excited, even if he gets to be the bottom first.

Kai starts to rub his thumb all around the hole, and as he is rubbing, he goes a bit deeper and deeper until he finally pushes the tip of his thumb into the hole, but fortunately Bryan does not clench from pain or anything. 

Kai goes deeper and deeper with his thumb, “Tell me when to stop when it starts to become too uncomfortable,” he says in a rather concerned voice; he may be horny as hell, but Bryan’s comfort is his first priority right now.

“You can go deeper,” Bryan says as he lies with his eyes closed, he taking in the feel of how careful and gentle Kai is with him.

Kai does as Bryan instructs and he goes deeper, he pushing his thumb entirely into the tight hole, and then he slowly starts to thrust his thumb in and out of the hole. After a good number of thrusts, Kai removes his thumb entirely and instead of lubricating it once more, Kai takes his index finger and his middle finger and gives them enough lubrication before slowly pushing them into Bryan’s hole.

Bryan’s body tenses and Kai immediately stops, “You okay?” Kai asks again in a concerned tone of voice.

“It just feels strange, but don’t stop, Kai; we will have sex today, no matter how long it takes to get to it.”

Kai can only smile at Bryan’s determination and so he pushes his fingers deeper and the moment they are fully immersed inside, he starts to thrust the two fingers in and out, he going a bit faster and harder after a couple of thrusts.

It continues like this until Kai is bale to place four fingers into the hole and move them in and out without too much discomfort, and the finally time arrives which both men have been waiting for, the time for Kai to put his manhood into Bryan.

“This is it, Bryan; do you still want this?”

“Only if you want it, Kai.”

Again Kai can only smile at this; he rubs a lot of the jelly on to his erect member, Kai making sure that there is more than enough lubrication on his penis before he takes his place at Bryan’s ass, the head of his penis stationed at the hole.

He holds Bryan’s ass cheeks and he slightly pulls them apart before finally pushing the head of his penis through the barrier.

Bryan gasps and grips the pillow as he feels how Kai is penetrating him and he must say that it is not one of the most pleasant feelings in the world right now. Kai is well endowed and it will definitely take time before he will start to enjoy Kai inside of him.

Kai has a firm grip on Bryan’s ass as he goes deeper and deeper, he taking the upmost care in not hurting Bryan, “Just tell me when to stop.”

Kai only receives a nod from Bryan as the lavender haired man buries his face into the pillow.

Kai is halfway into the hole before he pulls out completely and he again applies a sufficient amount of lubrication on to his penis before resuming his position, he penetrating even deeper into Bryan this time.

Bryan groans at this which immediately halts Kai in his movements; however, Bryan just mutters to him to continue, and Kai obliges.

Deeper and deeper he goes, Kai closing his eyes as he welcomes the intense tightness around his penis, along with the slight lukewarm environment, and Kai finally decides to start thrusting gently, with each thrust he going a little bit deeper.

Bryan bites the pillow the moment he feels that Kai has filled him completely and he can’t help but to clench at this foreign feeling.

Kai does not stop and he still continues with his gentle thrusting so that Bryan can get use to feel him inside of himself, and so far Bryan shows no objection to that.

In and out, in and out Kai thrusts while he keeps a firm grip on Bryan’s ass while he waits for the tall man to give him the signal to go faster.

Bryan can feel that most of the discomfort is slowly disappearing with each thrust, and how it is slowly being replaced with pleasure. Bryan waits until all of the discomfort is gone before lifting his head from the pillow, he turning his head to the side, “Now you can fuck me hard in the ass, Kai,” this being his only words to his blue haired lover.

Kai only smirks but he does as told and he places his hands on Bryan’s hips as he starts to increase his speed and force, and it does not take long before he is constantly slamming into Bryan, the sound of naked skin slamming against naked skin being heard clearly within the Hiwataris’ bedroom. 

Bryan can feel how Kai is constantly hitting a very sensitive spot within his ass, the prostate gland, and Bryan never knew that it could be this pleasurable, and he feels like he wants to blow his load anytime now; however, before that happens, he wants to change into another position.

“Stop, Kai,” he suddenly demands, and Kai does not hesitate for one second as he pulls out of his lover, Bryan suddenly missing the pounding in his ass.

Bryan does not look at Kai as he moves to stand on his hands and knees, he again turning his head to the side, “Now you can take me HARD, Kai.”

Kai only takes Bryan by the hips with a very grip, and after positioning the head of his penis at the entrance, he once more slams into Bryan, the lavender haired man only moaning out at this because of the onslaught of pleasure on his body.

Now in this position, Kai can penetrate him even deeper, and Bryan can’t help but to moan out constantly due to all of the pleasure.

“Yes, fuck me, Kai, fuck me real good,” he says in a moaning voice as he lifts his head while gripping the sheets in both of his hands.

Bryan wants to come but he also does not want this to end; with his right hand, he starts to stroke his erect member, pre-come dripping from it as Kai continues to pound into him over and over again.

Kai cannot get enough and he is so glad that they are finally having sex; he will never be able to get enough of this; Bryan’s hole is so tight and delicious that Kai can see himself ramming into Bryan’s ass multiple times a day, every day. Kai throws his head back as he continues to thrust into his lover, he feeling how he is constantly hitting Bryan’s prostate, and Bryan moaning out at that every time.

“I want to come,” Kai suddenly hears and he brings his head back down with his eyes open as he looks at how Bryan’s head is hanging low.

“Then come for me, Bryan,” is all that Kai says to Bryan.

Kai looks down at his thrusting member and he can only smirk at the sight of how incredibly sexy it looks every time he thrusts into Bryan’s ass; and he always thought there was nothing sexier than when he looked at how he thrusts into his wife, but now it seems like that view has got competition. 

Bryan lowers his head onto his left arm, his ass now high up in the air as Kai continues to thrust into him, and with his right hand, Bryan starts to stroke his penis, although the stroking does not match up with Kai’s thrusting.

Kai goes harder and harder, and now Bryan can feel how his climax is getting closer and closer, and he releases his hold on his penis as he grips the sheets with his right hand.   
A few more hard pounds into his ass is all that it takes for Bryan to finally blow his load, he moaning like a woman as his seed shoots from his body and onto the bedding, Kai not losing momentum one bit. He wants to come inside of Bryan and the manner in which Bryan’s rectum is suddenly clenching around his member now is making it more and more possible, and again, only a few more thrusts is needed before Kai fills Bryan’s hole with his essence, Kai gasping as he shoots his load into Bryan.

His body shudders after his climax passes, and both men are heaving as they come down from their high while remaining in the same position.

Silence remains between the two men while their bodies come to grips from what has just transpired between them, but it is a comfortable silence.

Kai finally removes himself from Bryan, and both men just collapse onto the bed, right next to each other. They look into each other’s eyes and they can only smile.

“My ass is going to hurt like hell, but it was all worth it.”

“It had felt so good to feel you from the inside.”

Bryan chuckles, “I know and I cannot wait to feel you from the inside as well but unfortunately that will have to wait, because we have to get ready; it won’t be long before our significant others will be here and I don’t think it will go down so smoothly if they catch us like this.”

Kai can also only snigger at this, “World War Two will then be nothing compared to our wives losing their shit.”

Kai suddenly leans forward and kisses Bryan, but it is just a chaste kiss before he pulls away and he only smiles at Bryan, “I will never ever regret this, Bryan; my life feels complete with us being in each other’s arms.”

Bryan says nothing and he also just leans forward to place a kiss on Kai’s mouth before also pulling away, “This is how it should be, Kai, us together but also with our wives; we have the best of both worlds.”

The two again kiss but this time it is deeper and more meaningful, and they continue to kiss for a while longer before Bryan pulls away, “Let’s get in the shower; we can continue later on.”

Kai only kisses Bryan on the nose before finally getting up, Bryan following suit.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The laughter of four adults is heard within the kitchen as they are getting all of the snacks ready for the movie night. All the kids have already been put to bed and they are all asleep, the kids having been beyond tired after the playful day they had with the other kids at the kitchen tea.

Bryan is trying his best to not show the discomfort in his ass but it does not come without difficulty; Kai on the other hand sees this and he enjoys seeing Bryan like this because it just reminds him once more about the wonderful sex they have had earlier, and how they both had enjoyed it.

Valeria and Anastasia is currently busy making a homemade salsa for their chips and Kai sees this as an opportunity to torture Bryan a little.

So, very inconspicuously he walks past Bryan, who is currently standing because sitting is too uncomfortable for him, and Kai spanks him on his ass, Bryan immediately turning around to glare at the bluenette; Kai only smirks at Bryan and winks his right eye at Bryan before offering to take the drinks to the TV room so long.

Bryan follows Kai with other snacks in hand and right after both he and Kai places the stuff on the table, he grabs Kai by the arm and he pulls Kai closer to him, “Just you wait, Hiwatari: tomorrow you are my bitch and when I am done with you, your ass is going to hurt for an entire week,” Bryan whispers in a harsh tone of voice into Kai’s ear.

Kai only smirks at this, “Promise?” this being his only answer back to Bryan’s somewhat threat.

Bryan releases his hold on Kai and he playfully shoves the bluenette away from him while muttering ‘arrogant ass’ as he makes his way back to the kitchen. 

Kai can’t help but to laugh at Bryan, he finding Bryan’s attitude a refreshing breeze of fresh air in his life; Kai also makes his way back to the kitchen so that he can help his wife with anything else.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai and Valeria are lying on the mattress that has been thrown onto the floor in front of the TV, whereas Anastasia and Bryan have opted to lie on the large and very comfortable couch. Anastasia is lying in the front with her head resting on Bryan’s outstretched right arm, his left arm draped over her body as the two lie in a spooning position.

Anastasia has been feeling a little frisky for a while now, and seeing as it is dark in the room with the TV being the only form of light here, she can use this to her advantage, so very slowly she starts to move her ass against Bryan’s crotch area, she feeling her husband’s limp member through the material of their night wear.

Bryan feels how his wife is slowly starting to move her ass up against him and he can only smirk at this; if his wife wants to get a little naughty, who is he to deny her that pleasure. He quickly places his left hand under the covers where it quickly makes its way into the front of Anastasia’s night pants, and she smiles when she feels how Bryan’s fingers start to move over her clit, all while feeling how quickly Bryan’s erection is getting a life of its own. She softly lifts her left leg for Bryan’s hand to have more space to move about, and her husband takes this as a sign to explore her more thoroughly, and Bryan does so by inserting a finger into her somewhat wet cavern, and he slowly starts to thrust it in and out.

Anastasia moves her hips against Bryan’s hand while his erection presses up against her ass, she getting hornier and hornier by the second.

Bryan may be a little sore but he will still take his wife right here on the couch, all while his lover is mere inches away from him. Bryan abruptly removes his hand from Anastasia where he starts to pull her night pants down, he also doing the same to him afterwards and when he is done, Anastasia moves even closer to him, and within seconds is his very erect member immersed within his wife as he starts to thrust in and out of her in a quiet manner.

Bryan will never get tired of this, of feeling his wife’s wet cavern around his penis, and he again can only think how lucky he is for being able to fuck two different genders and although technically he has not fucked Kai yet, he will very soon and then that will leave him with two gorgeous people he can fuck whenever he feels like it. If one is not available for sex, the other one will be.

Kai knows very well what is going on just above his and Valeria’s heads and it has suddenly put him into the mood for sex as well. While having Valeria in his arms and keeping his attention on the TV screen, Kai puts his right hand under the covers where he slips it in at the back of Valeria’s satin trunks, and she quickly pulls her legs upwards in a foetal position when she feels her husband’s fingers starting to penetrate her. 

It also does not take long for them to also have sex under the covers, Bryan seeing how Kai thrusts into his wife in a quiet manner, and he can only smirk at this because this is what makes their relationship so special, the fact that they can always go back to their wives without any type of jealousy from the other. Their wives will always remain their true sexual partners and they both are absolutely fine with it. 

While thrusting into his wife, Bryan takes hold of Anastasia’s right hand and he directs it into the front of her pants, and after taking two of her fingers into his hand, he places it on her clit where he guides her in stroking her own clit, and Anastasia can only arch her back as another type pleasure courses through her body. Bryan likes it when Anastasia does this to herself, and he finds it extremely erotic. To make it even sexier and more erotic, Bryan directs his fingers to where he is thrusting, and he splits her fingers so that each finger can be on either side of his thrusting penis.

“Feel how I am fucking you, sweetness,” he whispers in a huskily manner into her ear, and he can feel how Anastasia’s fingers moves along the length of his thrusting penis, her fingers getting coated with her own wetness.

Bryan slowly pulls his member out of his wife, he directing her two fingers into her own cavern, and while her fingers are within her, he slowly pushes his penis into her, and Anastasia has to fight with everything within her to not moan out loud as pleasure assaults every sense within her body.

Kai is thrusting hard into his wife as he takes her from behind and he does not care whether Bryan and Anastasia can see him or not, because right now he is enjoying his wife’s wet pussy way too much too give a damn about anyone else.

“Lie on your back,” Kai whispers to Valeria and she turns around to look at her husband with a questioning look on her face, Kai knowing exactly what she is asking with that look, “They are also having sex right now,” he whispers again.

Valeria lifts her head and she looks up and she sees how Anastasia’s eyes are scrunched up while Bryan’s hips is moving at an impressive rate, and so, after seeing this, Valeria turns on to her back where Kai quickly takes his place between her legs, he not wasting one second as he immediately thrusts into his wife.

Bryan and Anastasia are so caught up in their own pleasure filled world that they do not realise that Kai and Valeria are also having sex until Valeria moans out a little bit too loud as she comes, but Kai does not stop. 

Anastasia also lies on her back and Bryan quickly gets the message, and soon enough, both couples are having sex on their respectable places, the movie being long forgotten, the room being filled with various groans, grunts and moans.

Kai and Bryan lock eyes and they only smile at each other as they keep thrusting into their wives. 

Bryan may like Kai in bed but he will never ever even consider the idea of them switching wives; Anastasia is his wife and only he gets to have sex with her.

Unbeknownst to Bryan, Kai feels the exact same way; he may fuck and suck Bryan, but it does not mean Bryan will get to do the same to Valeria, and neither will Kai screw Anastasia.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kai is busy packing up his stuff so that he can get out of here. He and Bryan has plans as both men have arranged to get away from work at three so that they can continue with what they could not finish on Saturday, and that is Bryan now being the one to fuck Kai hard and rough. They would have done it yesterday, but Bryan’s daughter had an accident and had to go to the emergency room after she had cut her leg open; fortunately the child is doing fine now and that means that the two men can have some quality time together.

Bryan has already booked a hotel room of the two of them and Kai cannot wait to get there so that he can also feel Bryan fill him on the inside.

Just as Kai is about to get up, a man comes walking in without knocking, and this immediately infuriates Kai.

“Who are you, and what are you doing here?”

The man in the black suit only smiles at Kai as he takes a seat in front of Kai’s desk, “Mr Hiwatari, how are you?”

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?” Kai says in an almost growling manner, he narrowing his eyes at this stranger.

“Very well then, straight down to business I guess.”

The man places his brief case on top of the desk and then he removes a large envelope which he tosses to Kai, “That is a contract, Mr Hiwatari.”

“For what?”

“For a partnership with Frisckov and Co.”

Immediately Kai frowns upon hearing that name, “Are you serious?”

“We are, Mr Hiwatari. After brutally kicking our ass some time ago, the seniors were very impressed with you, and then they started to do some research on you, and saying that they were impressed with you will be putting it mildly.”

“Do I look like I am interested in being a partner with anyone?” Kai says in his signature cold deep voice, his eyes blazing with fury right now.

“You are a true example of how the system truly works, Mr Hiwatari; you are cold, calculated, a genius and you know how to work and manipulate the system to your advantage, and we want someone like you in our midst. Read it through and then tell us whether you are interested or not.”

The man gets up and he only nods his head at Kai before leaving the office, he wearing an air of confidence around him as he leaves the office.

Kai only glares at his back before turning his attention on to the envelope, ‘A partnership with one of the leading attorney firms in Russia? An opportunity like this does not come along every day, but what will happen if I do join them? Will I still remain myself or will I go back to my dark days?


End file.
